I can hear music
by Moriarty28
Summary: D'un côté Yuya, jeune fille pauvre et paumée avec une magnifique voix, et de l'autre The Sacred, groupe de rock adulé par des millions de fans, avec à sa tête un beau guitariste aux yeux rouges sang...
1. Worlds apart

**Et voilà ma nouvelle fic ! Cette première partie est un peu courte, mais les vrais chapitres seront plus longs, soyez sans crainte. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira !**

* * *

><p>Epuisée, le corps douloureux et la tête vide, une jeune fille regagnait son domicile après une nouvelle nuit de travail qui lui avait paru sans fin. Pourtant joli, son visage disparaissait sous les cernes et ses traits tirés. Ses cheveux étaient ramenés en une simple queue de cheval, et elle portait un jean et des chaussures qui semblaient bons à jeter. Une fois arrivée, la demoiselle du nom de Yuya se laissa tomber sur son lit de fortune sans même jeter un coup d'œil autour d'elle. Sa minuscule chambre de bonne ne se composait que d'un matelas posé à même le sol, d'un lavabo et d'une plaque de cuisson. Le papier peint se décollait, la fenêtre était cassée et elle devait sortir sur le palier pour aller aux toilettes, mais c'est tout ce qu'elle pouvait se payer. Yuya vivait seule depuis la mort de son frère, qui était son unique parent. N'ayant plus de toit ni de ressources, elle avait alors cumulé les petits boulots pour s'en sortir et avait finalement réussi à se dégoter cette chambre dans un coin peu fréquentable de Tokyo. Les yeux fermés, elle se repassa en boucle pour la énième fois les évènements de ces derniers mois.<p>

L'enterrement, l'arrêt de ses études, les repas pris au secours populaire, les nuits passées dans la rue sans dormir pour ne pas se faire agresser… Ses petits boulots minables et mal payés, de serveuse, vendeuse, caissière… Actuellement elle faisait des ménages, principalement la nuit, mais au moins ça lui permettait d'avoir un endroit où dormir. Courbatue, elle se força à se relever pour faire un brin de toilette et manger quelque chose. Elle avait perdu pas mal de poids, car la nourriture était la première chose qu'elle devait sacrifier lorsque l'argent se faisait rare. Après s'être mis un peu d'eau sur le visage et avoir avalé un sandwich, elle éteignit la lumière et se glissa sous ses draps. Vu son rythme de vie décalé elle avait à peine conscience de l'heure qu'il était, mais peu importe. Demain était un autre jour, et après… Et bien après elle verrait bien.

**xXx**

« C'était vraiment de la FOLIE ce soir ! »

Les hurlements de leurs fans résonnaient encore derrière eux, tandis qu'ils se précipitaient vers une voiture qui les attendaient à l'arrière. Encore dans leurs habits de scène, transpirants mais souriants, les quatre jeunes hommes s'engouffrèrent dans la limousine qui démarra aussitôt. Il leur était devenu impossible d'aller saluer leur public à la fin de leurs concerts, car cela provoquait trop d'émeutes. Leur succès avait été aussi rapide que gigantesque, et toutes les filles du Japon ne jurait plus maintenant que par leur groupe, The Sacred. Ils dormaient dans les plus grands hôtels, faisaient des tournées dans tout le pays et la fête tous les soirs dans les boites les plus selects du Japon. Les quatre garçons s'étaient rencontrés il y a des années de cela, dans un gang redouté de la banlieue de Tokyo. Mais ce passé sulfureux était loin derrière eux, et leur talent pour la musique leur avait permis de s'en sortir et de mener la vie dont ils avaient toujours rêvé.

Leur groupe se composait d'un batteur, un géant du nom de Bonten qui finissait souvent les concerts en tapant directement à mains nues sur ses caisses, d'un bassiste qui se faisait appeler Tigre Rouge pour ne pas qu'on puisse remonter à ses origines bourgeoises, et de deux guitaristes. Le premier, un jeune blond aveugle, était également chanteur bien que cela ne soit pas ce qu'il préférait. Quant au second, il s'agissait d'un grand brun particulièrement bien bâti aux yeux rouge sang, dont personne ne savait rien mais qui s'était vite imposé comme le leader du groupe. Il parlait peu, mais son charisme et son talent étaient tels que certaines filles manquaient de tourner de l'œil lors de ses solos. Onime no Kyo, que ses amis appelaient simplement Kyo, multipliaient les conquêtes dans toutes les villes où ils passaient et faisait régulièrement la couverture des magasines pour ses excès en tout genre.

Mais cela n'entachait en rien la réputation de The Sacred, qui profitait au contraire un maximum de cette image de mauvais garçons qui leur collait à la peau. Leur manager, un homme fantasque appelé Yukimura, prenait soin d'exploiter leur passé pour leur donner cet air de bad boys qui faisait craquer les filles. Ils débarquaient sur scène torses nus, exhibant leurs tatouages et leurs piercings, vêtus de pantalons de cuir et le visage masqué par des bandanas, et leurs fans hurlaient devant ces quatre beaux garçons au talent fou. Car leur talent était réel, et les chansons écrites par Akira s'accordaient parfaitement avec les mélodies de Kyo. Ce dernier n'était pas bavard, mais parvenait à retranscrire dans sa musique des émotions que l'on n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir venir de lui. Leur premier album était sorti il y a seulement six mois de cela, mais la presse spécialisée les considérait déjà comme l'un des plus grands groupes japonais actuels. Chaque soir lorsqu'ils se couchaient, ils pensaient au lendemain. En l'attendant avec impatience.


	2. Red light

**La suite arrive déjà, petits veinards. Merci pour tous vos premiers commentaires, c'est toujours très encourageant au début d'une nouvelle histoire.**

* * *

><p>Des éclats de voix venant de l'appartement d'à côté réveillèrent Yuya, qui avait l'impression d'avoir dormi à peine quelques minutes. Habituée aux cris de ses voisins, elle grimaça en s'étirant. L'humidité de son studio associée à son vieux matelas rendait son sommeil difficile, mais c'était toujours mieux qu'un banc. Elle avait du aller de refuge en refuge après le décès de Nozomu, et ne voulait plus jamais retrouver cette vie. Pour une jeune fille, mignonne de surcroit, chaque seconde d'inattention était dangereuse.<p>

Le chauffage ayant été coupé car elle ne pouvait payer ses factures, elle s'enveloppa dans sa couverture pour se trainer jusque sur le palier et prendre une douche. Au moins ici l'eau était chaude. Alors qu'elle se savonnait, elle laissa son esprit divaguer vers son ancienne vie. Elle et son frère, seuls mais heureux dans un petit appartement du centre de Tokyo, prenant leur petit-déjeuner ensemble avant qu'elle aille au lycée et lui au travail. Il était professeur d'arts martiaux dans un petit dojo près de chez eux, ce qui ne rapportait pas beaucoup mais leur permettait de vivre convenablement. Mais il n'avait pas prévu qu'un accident de voiture viendrait briser cette vie tranquille, et laisserait sa sœur avec un héritage trop faible pour continuer ses études. Ses professeurs avaient tenté de l'aider, mais elle était majeure et ils ne pouvaient donc pas faire grand-chose. C'est ainsi qu'elle avait fini par partir, sans prévenir personne.

Laissant ses larmes couler sous l'eau, elle posa son front contre le carrelage glacé. Plus que ses études, c'est son rêve qu'elle avait du abandonner. Car Yuya, même si elle-même semblait l'avoir oublié, avait toujours eu un don qui faisait à l'époque la fierté de Nozomu. Sans jamais avoir pris de cours, elle chantait avec une telle grâce et un tel talent que son frère lui avait toujours prédit une carrière dans la chanson. Elle avait donné quelques concerts dans sa jeunesse, lors de kermesses ou autres, mais c'était pour lui qu'elle préférait chanter. Depuis sa mort, plus aucune note n'était sortie de sa bouche. A quoi bon ? Elle ne savait plus pour qui chanter, et n'avait pas le cœur à ça. Frissonnante, elle sortit de la douche pour aller enfiler son uniforme. Elle avait du travail.

**xXx**

Des vapeurs de fumée de cigarettes tournoyaient dans un vaste bureau, dont les baies vitrées donnaient sur la plus grande avenue de Tokyo. Les quatre membres de The Sacred faisaient face à leur manager Yukimura Sanada, qui fumait un long cigare en les contemplant avec satisfaction.

« Votre dernière tournée a fait salle comble tous les soirs, félicitations. Vous avez dépassé toutes mes attentes. »

« On a droit à des vacances maintenant ? » demanda Tigre, plein d'espoir.

Ils adoraient ce qu'ils faisaient, mais les concerts chaque soir en plus des interviews et des passages télés les avaient tous épuisés. Enfin tous sauf Kyo, qui était comme à son habitude impassible et se contentait d'observer la vue imprenable sur les environs. Yukimura éclata de rire.

« Et puis quoi encore ? Maintenant vous devez vous mettre à composer votre second album. Tous vos fans meurent d'impatience ! »

Il s'arrêta soudain de rire, et écrasa son cigare dans son cendrier en cristal.

« Mais je ne vous ai pas fait venir pour parler de ça. J'ai quelque chose d'important à vous dire. Akira, ton chant est tout à fait convenable mais tu es un guitariste avant tout, il ne faut pas l'oublier. Et un très doué. »

« Je sais bien, mais on a pas le choix, je suis le seul à chanter juste dans le groupe. »

« Justement. Il vous faut un nouveau chanteur ».

Kyo haussa un sourcil, tandis que les autres sursautèrent.

« Tu déconnes là ? Un nouveau membre ? » demanda Bonten.

« Ecoutez, vous avez beau être géniaux, il est temps d'ajouter un petit quelque chose en plus. On doit toucher un public plus large. »

Akira fronça les sourcils, sans comprendre. « Mais comment est-on censés toucher un public plus large avec un nouveau chanteur ? »

Yukimura sourit avec malice, avant de se pencher vers eux et de leur murmurer :

« Ce ne sera pas un chanteur ».

Heureux de son effet, il se rassit confortablement au fond de son fauteuil.

« Que… Comment ça ? Tu veux dire… »

« Mais oui ! The Sacred a besoin d'une chanteuse ! »

Abasourdis, les quatre garçons le contemplaient sans rien dire.

« C'est quoi ces conneries Yukimura ? » finit par grogner Kyo. « Tu veux foutre la merde dans la groupe ou quoi ? »

« Non, je veux l'améliorer. Vous êtes une bande de rockeurs mauvais garçons, c'est votre style, ok. Mais rajouter une voix féminine par-dessus tout ça donnerait un résultat magnifique, j'en suis sûr. »

Voyant qu'aucun ne paraissait vraiment convaincu, il soupira.

« Ecoutez, je vous propose un essai. Une fois qu'on aura trouvé la bonne personne, on fera quelques chansons pour voir et ensuite ce sera à vous de décider. Qu'est-ce que vous en dites ? Vous n'avez rien à perdre ! »

**xXx**

Yuya était en train de vider les poubelles de l'entreprise où elle travaillait lorsqu'elle aperçut sa supérieure qui s'approchait d'elle.

« Mlle Shiina ? Je dois vous parler. »

Elle sentit sa gorge se serrer. Cela ne présageait rien de bon. Les mains tremblantes, elle reposa la corbeille et la suivit à l'écart.

« Ecoutez, vous faites du très bon travail, je n'ai rien à vous reprocher. Mais mon budget a été diminué, et je dois me séparer de certains employés. Je n'ai rien contre vous, et… »

Mais Yuya n'écoutait plus. Le reste n'était pas important, elle venait de se faire renvoyer et c'est tout ce qui comptait. Un autre travail de perdu, encore un. Comment allait-elle payer son loyer ?

Après avoir rassemblé ses affaires et prit son dernier chèque, elle rentra chez elle dans le quartier chaud de la ville. Il devait être aux alentours de 1 heure du matin, et malgré le froid glacial de nombreuses filles dénudées encourageaient les hommes qui passaient à venir les rejoindre dans des clubs d'escort. Enfouissant sa tête dans son écharpe, Yuya accéléra le pas pour ne pas les voir. Cela lui rappelait certains souvenirs qu'elle voulait effacer à tout jamais.

Incapable de garder un travail plus de quelques semaines, elle s'était un jour retrouvée à passer un entretien pour être serveuse dans un bar de Tokyo. Ce n'est qu'en pénétrant dans l'établissement qu'elle avait réalisé qu'il s'agissait d'un bar à hôtesses. Mais elle avait faim, froid, à peine de quoi s'acheter un sandwich, et le salaire était bien au-dessus de ce qu'elle avait l'habitude de gagner. Sans vraiment comprendre ce qu'elle faisait, elle avait alors accepté l'offre du patron. Il n'était pas question de coucher avec les clients, mais elle devait porter un costume de soubrette très court et accepter sans broncher de se faire tripoter par une bande de businessmen complètement ivres. De temps en temps certains l'engageaient en tant qu'escort-girl pour des soirées, où ils l'exhibaient tel un trophée devant leurs amis. Même si beaucoup avaient insisté, elle avait toutefois toujours refusé d'aller plus loin. Ce qu'elle faisait la dégoutait suffisamment, elle n'aurait jamais pu aller jusqu'à vendre son corps.

Alors qu'elle faisait ça depuis déjà plusieurs mois et qu'elle avait ainsi pu louer son minuscule studio, un des clients, furieux qu'elle l'ait repoussée, avait fait pression auprès du patron pour qu'il la renvoie. Mais elle avait maintenant un loyer à payer, et l'urgence de retrouver un travail était telle qu'elle avait fini par répondre à une annonce cherchant une modèle pour de la photographie. Morte de honte à l'idée de ce que son frère aurait pensé d'elle, elle s'était ainsi mise à poser pour des photos dénudées. C'était bien payé, et son physique lui assurait un travail régulier. Mais ce milieu était particulièrement dangereux, et c'est lorsqu'elle manqua de se faire agresser par un photographe qu'elle décida de tout arrêter.

Avec le recul, cette période de sa vie la dégoûtait tellement qu'elle supportait à peine d'y penser. Mais la perte de son nouvel emploi l'y replongeait malgré elle. Jetant un coup d'œil à un club de strip-tease, elle frissonna. Il fallait qu'elle trouve quelque chose, et vite.


	3. Wind of change

**J'ai entendu vos plaintes, et celui-là est plus long. J'espère que vous aimerez!**

* * *

><p>Cela faisait plusieurs semaines que Yuya épluchait quotidiennement les petites annonces, sans rien trouver. Il lui restait de quoi payer son loyer pendant encore un mois ou deux, après quoi elle se retrouverait à la rue. Pourtant déjà mince, elle avait du commencé à rationner la nourriture et se sentait amaigrie et fatiguée. N'ayant plus de contacts avec ses amis du lycée et pas de famille, elle n'avait personne vers qui se tourner en cas de besoin, ou même simplement pour discuter. Car l'argent était loin d'être la seule chose qui lui manquait. Le simple fait de pouvoir rire insouciamment avec d'autres gens, comme n'importe quelle jeune file de son âge, ne lui était pas arrivé depuis une éternité. Assise sur son lit en mauvais état, elle se fit la réflexion que cette fois-ci elle était vraiment seule.<p>

**xXx**

« 'Tain c'est vraiment le bordel chez toi ! »

Akira grimaça en se frayant un passage dans le salon de Tigre. Les quatre garçons habitaient tous dans un immeuble ultra sécurisé du centre de Tokyo, dans des immenses appartements que Yukimura leur avait trouvé dès que l'argent avait commencé à rentrer. Vu qu'ils disparaissaient parfois plusieurs jours chacun de leur côté sans explications, il avait trouvé l'idée de les regrouper dans le même building plus pratique. Néanmoins cela ne l'empêchait pas de perdre la trace de Kyo plusieurs fois par semaine, souvent quelques heures seulement avant une séance photo ou une interview. Mais ce dernier réapparaissait toujours à temps, sans prévenir. Yukimura soupçonnait ses petits protégés d'entretenir encore quelques liens avec leur ancienne vie, mais préférait fermer les yeux tant que cela ne mettait pas en danger leur carrière.

Tigre soupira, en se laissant tomber dans un profond fauteuil en cuir.

« J'ai la flemme de faire le ménage. Bon sinon ça avance cette histoire de nouvelle chanteuse ? »

« J'en sais rien, j'espère que non. C'est vrai que j'aimerais bien lâcher le chant, mais une nouvelle personne dans le groupe, je le sens pas »

« Surtout une fille… »

La porte s'ouvrit derrière eux, laissant entrer Kyo et Bontenmaru. Une cigarette coincée au coin des lèvres, ce dernier plissa le nez.

« Hey mais ça pue ici ! »

« OK, OK ! J'engagerai une femme de ménage, c'est bon ! Vous savez ce que Yukimura nous veut sinon ? »

Mais leur manager surgit dans la pièce avant qu'ils puissent répondre.

« Ah vous êtes tous là, parfait ! Il faudrait que vous veniez au studio demain à 11h, j'ai quelques filles à vous présenter, je voudrais que vous fassiez des essais avec elles. Toutes des voix magnifiques, vous verrez ! Bon allez, je file. »

A peine avaient-ils compris ce qu'il venait de dire qu'il était déjà parti. Habitués au comportement étrange de leur manager, ils le remarquèrent à peine.

« Il va nous faire chier encore longtemps avec cette histoire ? » grogna Kyo, qui retournait tout l'appartement à la recherche d'une cigarette. « Elles ont vraiment intérêt à valoir le coup les nanas qu'il nous ramène. »

**xXx**

Après plus d'une heure passée à faire passer des auditions, le verdict était sans appel.

« Enfin, vous n'allez pas me dire qu'AUCUNE ne vous a plu ! »

« La troisième était plutôt mignonne » hasarda Tigre.

Yukimura leva les yeux au ciel.

« C'est une chanteuse qu'il vous faut, pas un mannequin. Akira, t'en as pensé quoi ? »

« Aucune n'avait le niveau. Certaines chantaient à peine juste. »

« Mais c'est le stress ça ! »

Il était vrai que la plupart des filles avaient perdu leurs moyens une fois devant le groupe, ou plutôt une fois devant Kyo. Ce dernier n'avait rien fait pour les mettre à l'aise, se contentant de les fixer de ses yeux rouges sans dire un mot.

« Elles étaient nulles » conclut celui-ci.

Yukimura soupira, avant d'allumer un de ses longs cigares.

« Ouais, vous avez sans doute raison. Ca va être plus dur que prévu de trouver la bonne fille. »

Alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à quitter le studio, Tigre se retourna vers le manager.

« Au fait Yukimura, j'aurais besoin d'une femme de ménage. Tu peux me trouver ça ? »

« Ouais ouais, je m'en charge. »

**xXx**

Yuya marchait à pas vifs, de peur d'arriver en retard. Lorsqu'elle avait reçu un coup de fil de son ancienne employeuse il y a trois jours, elle y avait à peine cru. Se sentant coupable d'avoir renvoyé la jeune fille, qu'elle savait dans le besoin, elle lui avait proposé un travail dont elle avait entendu parler par une connaissance. Passer quotidiennement faire le ménage chez un particulier, dans le quartier chic de la ville. Le salaire n'était pas extraordinaire, mais assez pour lui permettre de payer son loyer. Sa patronne l'avait prévenue que son client était un VIP, le bassiste du groupe de rock The Sacred. Ces derniers mois Yuya avait eu d'autres préoccupations et ne connaissait pas donc pas les célébrités du moment, mais même elle avait vu les affiches placardées dans toutes les rues pour la sortie de leur premier album. Elle avait dû signer un contrat de confidentialité, et on lui avait bien fait comprendre qu'elle devrait se faire la plus discrète possible. Aujourd'hui était son premier jour, et elle allait enfin rencontrer ce fameux "Tigre".

Arrivée devant l'immeuble, elle en resta bouche-bée. Haut d'une trentaine d'étages, avec un portier à l'entrée et un immense hall en marbre, il faisait paraitre son studio encore plus misérable. Après avoir montré son badge, qui fut examiné sous toutes les coutures, le gardien l'autorisa à rentrer.

« On est jamais trop prudents » lui expliqua-t-il. « Avec toutes les célébrités qui vivent ici, vous n'imaginez pas le nombre de fans qui essaient de rentrer en se faisant passer pour des femmes de ménages, ou des livreurs. »

Yuya acquiesça, le ventre noué. Elle avait apparemment sous-estimé la popularité de The Sacred.

« M. Tigre habite au 21ème étage, l'ascenseur est sur votre droite. »

Anxieuse, la jeune fille se dirigea vers celui-ci et appuya sur le bouton. Avec un seul appartement par étage, pas étonnant qu'on lui ait demandé de venir tous les jours.

**xXx**

Encore un peu endormi, Tigre déambulait en caleçon dans sa cuisine à la recherche d'une tasse à café. Il mangeait tellement rarement chez lui qu'il connaissait à peine le contenu des placards. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à mettre de l'eau à chauffer, la sonnette retentit. Fronçant les sourcils, il se demandait qui le portier avait pu laisser entrer avant de se rappeler qu'il était censé accueillir sa nouvelle femme de ménage aujourd'hui. A contrecœur, il traina les pieds jusqu'à la porte et l'ouvrit.

Alors qu'il s'attendait à une vieille dame, il se retrouva nez à nez avec une jeune fille d'à peine 20 ans dont les grands yeux verts trahissaient la nervosité. Ses longs cheveux blonds étaient noués en un simple chignon, et ses vêtements paraissaient un peu trop grands pour elle, mais Tigre arrivait à peine à formuler un mot. Comme il restait silencieux, Yuya commença à s'inquiéter.

« Est-ce que je me suis trompée d'étage ? Je suis… »

« Non non, c'est bon ! Tu es là pour le ménage, c'est ça ? Entre ! »

Alors qu'il la précédait dans l'appartement, la jolie blonde haussa les sourcils. Quand on lui avait dit qu'elle travaillerait pour une rockstar, elle n'imaginait pas ce jeune homme en sous-vêtements. De son côté, Tigre avait retrouvé son entrain habituel.

« Tu t'appelles comment ? Je fais du café, t'en veux ? »

« Yuya Shiina, enchantée. Non merci, je ne veux pas vous déranger… »

Tigre, qui venait de s'allumer une cigarette et cherchait maintenant un cendrier sous le fouillis de la table basse, se mit à rire.

« Tu vas quand même pas me vouvoyer ! Et appelle-moi Tigre. »

Un peu gênée, elle acquiesça et jeta un coup d'œil autour d'elle. Les murs étaient recouverts d'affiches de concerts et de photos de musiciens, et des guitares – ou des basses, elle ne s'y connaissait pas vraiment – trainaient dans tous les coins.

« Vous… Enfin, tu veux que je commence par où ? »

« Oh, le salon, ce sera très bien. »

Examinant le désordre ambiant, Yuya se demanda combien de temps ça allait lui prendre. Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle commença à trier les magazines éparpillés un peu partout. Tigre, qui serait bien resté là à la regarder, dut finalement répondre à un coup de téléphone et s'isola dans sa chambre.

Il ne faisait aucun doute que cet appartement appartenait à un musicien. Outre les basses, des disques d'or et autres récompenses étaient entassés par terre, à côté de centaines de CD. De nombreux magazines avaient The Sacred en couverture, mais elle reconnut à peine son patron. Sanglé dans un pantalon en cuir et la tête recouverte d'un bandana zébré, il fixait l'objectif d'un regard menaçant, son instrument entre les mains. Elle en profita pour jeter un coup d'œil aux autres membres. Celui avec les lunettes de soleil était probablement le chanteur aveugle dont elle avait déjà entendu parler, et le colosse du fond semblait être le batteur. Mais ce fut sur le dernier garçon que son regard s'arrêta. Grand et musclé, son visage était en grande partie caché par un foulard noir. Seuls ses yeux étaient visibles. Si elle avait trouvé le regard de Tigre menaçant, celui-là était carrément glaçant. Ses pupilles rouges semblaient s'adresser directement à elle, comme un défi. Refermant en vitesse la revue, elle se remit à son rangement. Ce travail, elle comptait bien le garder.

**xXx**

Cela faisait un peu plus d'une semaine que Yuya avait commencé à travailler chez Tigre, et l'appartement commençait à ressembler enfin à quelque chose. Elle avait appris que les autres membres du groupe habitaient aussi ici, mais elle ne les avait jamais rencontrés. Elle croisait de temps en temps des personnes qui allaient et venaient, des producteurs ou des musiciens, et Tigre lui-même était souvent absent.

Alors qu'elle passait le balai dans l'une des quatre chambres, elle entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir. Posant ses affaires, elle s'apprêtait à aller accueillir le jeune homme lorsqu'elle tomba nez à nez avec trois grands jeunes hommes, aux tenues déchirées et avec des guitares sur le dos.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il fout, il est pas encore rentré ? On passe à la télé dans moins d'une heure, merde ! »

Remarquant soudain sa présence, ils stoppèrent leur conversation et la dévisagèrent.

« En… Enchantée, je m'appelle Yuya, je faisais juste le ménage. Je ne vais pas vous déranger plus longtemps, je… »

« C'est toi la "femme de ménage trop craquante" dont il nous a parlé ? » demanda Akira d'un air dubitatif.

Rougissant d'un coup, Yuya balbutia :

« Oh euh, je ne sais pas, je… »

Mais Bonten s'empressa de se rapprocher d'elle, l'air charmeur.

« Je vois pourquoi il disait ça, tu es tout à fait ravissante. Ecoute, j'habite au 16ème, pourquoi tu ne viendrais pas me rendre visite un de ces jours ? »

Ne sachant plus où se mettre, Yuya soupira de soulagement à l'arrivée de Tigre. Alors que celui-ci s'empressait d'écarter le batteur de la jeune fille, elle croisa le regard de Kyo. Immobile, celui-ci la fixait sans rien dire. Finalement il détourna les yeux, semblant l'avoir déjà oubliée.

« Merci Yuya, c'est bon pour aujourd'hui. On a une limousine qui nous attend en bas, on te dépose quelque part ? » demanda Tigre.

« Non, je prendrai le métro, c'est bon ! »

Elle ne tenait pas à ce qu'ils sachent où elle habitait, car son quartier lui faisait soudain honte. Après avoir récupéré ses affaires, elle s'éclipsa rapidement.

Lorsque la porte se referma derrière elle, Bonten, l'air soudain sérieux, se tourna vers Tigre.

« Mais elle a quel âge ? Elle est pas un peu jeune pour faire ce genre de boulot ? »

« Je sais, c'est ce que je me suis dit aussi. En plus je la trouve un peu maigre. »

Mais le temps pressait, et ils se rendirent à l'émission sans en reparler.

* * *

><p><strong>Tous vos avis m'intéresse, alors n'hésitez pas à commenter !<strong>


	4. Don't look back

**Je serai absente la semaine prochaine, alors pour vous faire patienter voici un chapitre plus long que d'habitude!**

* * *

><p>On était maintenant en plein milieu de l'hiver, et Yuya s'était résignée à payer ses factures pour que le chauffage soit rétabli. Mais elle avait dû pour cela faire des sacrifices, et ne s'était pas racheté de manteau. Elle avait beau multiplier les couches de vêtements, elle arrivait donc souvent frigorifiée chez Tigre. Ce dernier avait été absent ces derniers jours, car The Sacred était parti faire une série de concerts à Kyoto. Elle n'avait pas revu les autres membres du groupe depuis la dernière fois, ce qui la soulageait plutôt car Kyo lui faisait vraiment un drôle d'effet.<p>

Alors qu'elle venait de finir de s'occuper des chambres, la porte s'ouvrit et le groupe au complet entra dans le salon. Ils avaient encore leurs instruments avec eux, car Tigre les avait invités à venir prendre un verre chez lui pour fêter la fin de leur mini-tournée. Yuya s'était de toutes façons rendu compte qu'ils n'avaient pas besoin de raisons pour boire, vu le nombre de bouteilles qu'elle jetait régulièrement à la poubelle.

« Yuya ! Je ne savais pas que tu serais là. Tu veux boire un verre avec nous ? »

« Non je ne bois pas, merci. Je vais vous laisser. »

Alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers son sac, Tigre l'attrapa.

« Mais non attends, tu… Hey mais t'es gelée ! »

Elle se dégagea vivement.

« Oui je suis toujours comme ça, c'est normal ! »

Tigre ne semblait pas convaincu, mais ne dit rien.

« Tiens au fait, t'as quel âge ? » demanda soudainement Bonten.

« Hein ? Euh, 19, pourquoi ? »

« T'es pas censée être étudiante, plutôt que femme de ménage ? »

La pauvre jeune fille avait brusquement l'impression d'être soumise à un interrogatoire.

« C'est… C'est un peu long à expliquer. Bon, je dois y aller. »

Mais alors qu'elle s'avançait, ce fut cette fois-ci Kyo qui lui barra la route. Elle s'arrêta net, sans même qu'il lui demande, pétrifiée par son regard.

« C'est ça ton manteau ? »

« Oui… »

« T'es stupide ou quoi ? C'est une veste, et il fait -5° dehors. Tu veux attraper la crève ? Et tu pourrais manger, un peu ? »

Les larmes aux yeux, elle lui arracha son manteau des mains et sortit à toute vitesse en claquant la porte. Furieux, Tigre se tourna vers Kyo.

« Est-ce que, pour UNE FOIS dans ta vie, tu pourrais t'adresser gentiment à quelqu'un ? »

Mais le guitariste se contenta d'hausser les épaules.

« Alors il vient ce saké ? »

**xXx**

De retour chez elle, Yuya ne décolérait pas. Qui étaient-ils pour la juger, eux qui avaient une vie aussi parfaite ? Elle respira doucement pour tenter de se calmer, les yeux fermés. Lorsqu'elle était petite, et qu'elle piquait une colère ou bien qu'elle était triste, son frère lui chantait toujours la même chanson, une berceuse traditionnelle japonaise qui la calmait immédiatement. Plus tard, c'était elle qui la lui chantait lorsqu'il lui demandait. Doucement, elle se mit à fredonner le début. Sa voix était presque enrouée depuis tout ce temps, mais les paroles lui revinrent rapidement. Un sourire aux lèvres, elle continua à chanter comme si frère se trouvait en face d'elle. Ce n'est qu'à la fin de la mélodie qu'elle réalisa combien ça lui avait manqué.

**xXx**

En arrivant à l'appartement le lendemain, Yuya trouva un mot griffonné de la main de Tigre, qui lui demandait d'excuser Kyo. Il ajoutait aussi qu'il s'était trompé en faisant les courses, qu'il avait acheté beaucoup trop de choses et qu'elle pouvait donc prendre tout ce qu'elle voulait. Pas dupe, mais touchée, la jeune fille sourit. Alors qu'elle commençait à débarrasser le salon des nombreuses bouteilles de la veille et à vider les cendriers, elle se mit à chantonner doucement sans s'en rendre compte en même temps que la radio.

A quelques mètres de là, dans la chambre de Tigre, les quatre amis affalés par terre et sur le lit reprenaient conscience. Le bruit de la porte les avaient réveillés, et ils peinaient à retrouver leurs esprits. Faiblement, dans le silence de l'appartement, un son leur parvenait.

« C'est quoi ça ? » grogna Akira.

Tigre alla entrebâiller la porte, et ils écoutèrent tous attentivement la voix douce qui chantait au loin. Le timbre était pur, et la mélodie semblait sortir d'elle-même, comme de l'eau qui coule. C'était une voix avec une justesse naturelle. Parfaitement réveillés maintenant, les garçons se rapprochèrent.

« Ca vient d'où ? »

« On dirait la voix de Yuya… » finit par répondre Akira.

Ils se dévisagèrent, et allèrent sans bruits jusqu'au salon. La jolie blonde se tenait là, deux bouteilles entre les mains, et fredonnait avec un sourire aux lèvres. Lorsqu'elle les aperçut, elle sursauta.

« Oh je ne savais pas que vous étiez encore là ! Je suis désolée si je vous ai réveillés… »

« Yuya. » l'interrompit Tigre. « Il faut qu'on te parle. »

**xXx**

« Passer des essais ? Vous vous moquez de moi, c'est ça ? »

Mais les garçons étaient pour une fois extrêmement sérieux. Bonten avait immédiatement appelé Yukimura en lui disant d'arrêter ses recherches et de les rejoindre à l'appartement. Le manager était arrivé une dizaine de minutes plus tard, visiblement très excité.

« Ecoute… Yuya, c'est ça ? Je suis dans ce milieu depuis des années, et je reconnais un talent à la seconde où j'en vois un. C'est moi qui ai découvert ces quatre là. Passe simplement au studio faire un enregistrement, et je saurai tout de suite si tu as un futur dans la musique. »

Eberluée, la jeune femme avait du mal à saisir ce qu'ils lui disaient. Ce matin elle était venue en tant que femme de ménage, et maintenant on lui parlait de futur dans la musique ? Elle avait toujours adoré chanter, mais n'avait jamais pensé en faire son métier, encore moins devenir célèbre. Elle ne croyait plus aux contes de fées, et tout cela lui semblait trop beau pour être vrai.

« Vous devez vous tromper, je ne suis pas aussi douée que ça. En plus je n'ai jamais chanté devant un vrai public. »

« Mais ça s'apprend ça ! Viens demain au studio, s'il te plait. Et ne t'inquiètes pas, si tu es vraiment si mauvaise que ça on n'en parlera plus ! »

Pas vraiment rassurée par ces paroles, elle finit par accepter. Après tout, qu'avait-elle à perdre ?

**xXx**

« Tu vas voir Yukimura, elle a un vraiment un truc ! » s'enthousiasmait déjà Tigre. The Sacred et leur manager attendaient l'arrivée de la jeune "prodige", et Tigre était de loin le plus excité.

« On a compris qu'elle te plaisait, mais c'est pas parce qu'elle sait chanter juste une simple chanson commerciale qu'elle a sa place dans le groupe ! » s'impatienta Akira.

Les deux garçons avaient toujours eu du mal à s'entendre, et même si au fond ils s'appréciaient et se respectaient, ils le cachaient systématiquement sous des provocations.

« C'est vrai qu'elle est jolie » remarqua Yukimura. « Vous savez si elle a un copain ? »

Excédé par ses deux amis, Akira soupira et se détourna d'eux. Kyo, silencieux comme à son habitude, paraissait se désintéresser totalement de la situation mais Bonten - qui le connaissait depuis des années - avait remarqué que sous ses paupières mi-closes, ses yeux fixaient la porte d'entrée sans ciller.

Celle-ci finit enfin par s'ouvrir, et Yuya entra. Elle n'avait jamais mis les pieds dans un studio d'enregistrement, et encore moins dans un aussi luxueux. Des fauteuils en cuir faisaient face à une platine recouverte de centaines de boutons, et derrière la vitre se tenait la salle d'enregistrement à proprement parlé, où se tenaient les instruments du groupe et plusieurs micros. Yukimura se leva pour l'accueillir chaleureusement.

« On va commencer tout de suite. Les garçons, allez vous mettre en place ! » Il se tourna vers Yuya. « Est-ce que tu pourrais chanter une de leurs chansons ? Ce serait le meilleur moyen de voir si ta voix colle bien à leur univers. »

Heureusement, à force d'entendre leur album tourner en boucle chez Tigre, elle en connaissait quelques-unes par cœur.

« Alors c'est parfait ! Tu vas reprendre toutes les parties d'Akira, et on verra ce que ça donne. »

Nerveuse comme jamais, elle rejoignit The Sacred de l'autre côté de la vitre et prit place derrière le micro. Yukimura actionna le haut-parleur permettant aux deux pièces de communiquer.

« Bon on va essayer avec le single. Quand vous voulez. »

Yuya ne pouvait pas les voir car elle leur tournait le dos, mais elle sentait quatre paires d'yeux fixés sur elle. Ce fut Kyo qui brisa le silence en grattant sa guitare, marquant le début de la chanson. Le ventre noué, Yuya ferma les yeux. La pièce, The Sacred, le micro, tout disparu. Elle imaginait simplement son frère en face d'elle, qui la regardait en souriant et qui croyait en elle. Alors, bien qu'elle n'ait jamais chanté ce titre auparavant, sa voix s'éleva avec assurance au moment exact où elle devait démarrer, comme si elle l'avait fait toute sa vie. Les paroles lui venait d'elles-mêmes, et son chant semblait ne faire plus qu'un avec la musique. A la fin de la chanson, le silence se fit. Yuya rouvrit doucement les yeux, ayant presque oublié où elle se trouvait, et attendit nerveusement que quelqu'un dise quelque chose. Yukimura déglutit.

« Ok ça… ça suffira. »

« Vous êtes sur ? Je peux en faire une autre si vous… »

« Non non, vraiment. »

Ne sachant pas ce qu'elle devait en conclure, elle se tourna vers le groupe. Alors que Tigre et Bonten souriaient, Akira semblait presque énervé. Quant à Kyo, c'était difficile à dire. Il souriait, mais d'un sourire presque moqueur qui la rendait mal à l'aise. Elle n'avait pas oublié ses paroles blessantes, et sa présence la perturbait.

De retour aux côtés de Yukimura, Yuya s'assit sur le bord d'un des fauteuils, attendant fébrilement son verdict. Après quelques mots échangés avec le groupe, il finit par s'éclaircir la voix.

« Tu as déjà pris des cours de chant ? »

« Non, jamais. »

« Je vois… C'est incroyable. Ecoute Yuya, est-ce que tu serais intéressée par un contrat ? Comme tu le sais, on cherche une chanteuse pour The Sacred, et ta voix est parfaite pour le groupe. Elle apporte exactement la fraicheur que je cherchais. »

« C'est vrai ? Vous voulez… Mais alors… »

Elle parvenait à peine à trouver ses mots.

« Un contrat ? Aussi simplement que ça ? C'est… »

Mais Yukimura l'interrompit.

« Attends, ne t'emballes pas. Les garçons ne font pas que s'amuser toute la journée, ils bossent aussi énormément. L'écriture, les répéts, les enregistrements qui peuvent durer une journée entière, c'est beaucoup de travail. Et on se réserve le droit d'annuler ton contrat à tout moment, si ça ne fonctionne pas. Je ne veux pas te décourager, simplement tu dois comprendre dans quoi tu t'embarques. La célébrité ne va pas arriver du jour au lendemain, tu dois la mériter. »

La jeune fille acquiesça, le cœur battant à cent à l'heure.

« J'ai compris, je ne vous décevrai pas. »

Le manager retrouva alors son air enjoué habituel, et lui sourit chaleureusement.

« Viens me voir demain à midi, on s'occupera de ton contrat. Ca te laissera le temps d'y réfléchir à tête reposée. »

**xXx**

Sautant sur cette nouvelle occasion de boire, Tigre avait immédiatement décrété qu'ils devaient fêter l'arrivée de Yuya. Bonten avait proposé de faire ça chez lui, et elle découvrait ainsi pour la première fois où il vivait. Sa batterie et quelques appareils de musculation trainaient dans un coin, ainsi que – comme chez Tigre – certaines de leurs récompenses. Elle se souvenait avoir lu quelque part que leur album avait dépassé les 10 millions d'exemplaires vendus, et prenait doucement conscience de l'ampleur du phénomène. Les garçons eux-mêmes étaient assez surpris du peu d'excitation qu'elle avait manifesté la première vue qu'elle les avaient vus, plutôt habitués aux cris et aux évanouissements. Même si ça leur paraissait impossible, ils avaient bien dû admettre qu'elle ne connaissait tout simplement pas leur groupe.

« Mais tu vis dans une grotte ou quoi ? » finit par lui demander Akira après quelques verres.

« C'est juste que je ne m'intéresse pas trop à la musique actuelle, je n'ai… pas le temps. »

« Et pourquoi tu ne vas plus en cours ? »

« J'ai besoin d'argent. » répondit Yuya, un peu embarrassée.

Le jeune homme parut surpris, mais n'ajouta rien. Tigre en profita pour le pousser et se glisser aux côtés de la jolie blonde.

« Trêve de plaisanteries, passons aux choses sérieuses. Tu as un copain ? »

« Que… Non, mais… »

« Ecoute, je suis célèbre, j'ai de l'argent, et en plus je suis beau gosse. Alors pourquoi est-ce que toi et moi on n'irait pas… »

Mais Bonten l'empêcha de finir sa phrase, en lui frappant l'arrière du crâne.

« Arrête de l'effrayer ! » Puis il se tourna vers Yuya. « Tu devrais regarder des vidéos de nos concerts, ça t'aiderait sûrement à comprendre ce qu'on attend de toi. »

« Des concerts ? Déjà ? »

« Mais non, pas tout de suite. Yukimura doit déjà prévenir le public que notre groupe compte un nouveau membre, et de toute façon maintenant on va se mettre à bosser sur le second album. Ca risque de perturber les fans qu'on ait une chanteuse, alors on doit vraiment se donner à fond sur celui-là pour ne pas les décevoir. »

« Surtout que le public féminin risque d'être jaloux. » ajouta Tigre.

« A ce point là ? »

« Disons qu'on a pas à se plaindre. Enfin, surtout Kyo. »

Ce dernier ricana d'un air entendu, une cigarette au coin des lèvres.

« T'inquiètes Planche à pain, t'y auras droit aussi. »

« Planche à pain ! Mais tu me prends pour qui exactement ? Le genre de fille qui saute sur un mec juste parce qu'il sait sortir quelques notes sur une guitare ? »

Kyo éclata de rire, satisfait.

« Enfin, je commençais à me demander si tu avais du répondant ! Si tu veux devenir notre chanteuse, t'as intérêt à avoir du caractère Planche à pain. »

« Arrête de m'appeler comme ça, pervers ! »

Mais ils furent soudain interrompus par le bruit strident de la sonnette d'entrée. A peine Bonten avait-il ouvert la porte qu'une tornade rose déboulait dans le salon.

« Kyoooo ! »

La tornade, qui s'avérait être une jeune femme aux cheveux teints, se précipita dans ses bras. Pétrifiée, Yuya observait cet étrange personnage se mettre à roucouler contre le guitariste, visiblement blasé.

« Tu m'as teeellement manqué ! Tu aurais pu me dire que tu étais rentré de Kyoto ! »

Son regard finit par croiser celui de Yuya, qui ne savait pas trop quoi dire.

« Alors c'est toi ! Yukimura m'a dit qu'il avait enfin trouvé une chanteuse, je voulais voir à quoi elle ressemblait. Je te préviens tout de suite, si tu t'approches de mon Kyo je te tue ! »

« Mais… Qui êtes-vous ? »

Bonten, qui rigolait depuis l'arrivée de la jeune femme, finit par faire les présentations.

« Yuya, je te présente Akari. C'est notre styliste. »

« Oh ! Enchantée, je m'appelle Yuya Shiina. Ravie de vous connaître. »

Voyant que la blonde ne constituait pas une menace immédiate, elle se détendit.

« Tu es très mignonne, ce sera un plaisir de t'habiller ! J'ai déjà plein d'idées ! »

Soulagée qu'elle ne la menace plus, Yuya lui sourit elle aussi.

« Et tu es la copine de Kyo ? »

Alors qu'elle s'exclamait oui d'un ton ravi, celui-ci répondait non avec fermeté. Perplexe, la jeune chanteuse décida de laisser ce sujet de côté pour l'instant. S'apercevant soudain de l'heure tardive, elle se leva en vitesse et salua tout le monde avant de filer attraper le dernier métro. Il ne faisait pas bon rentrer à pieds dans son quartier à la nuit tombée.

**xXx**

Tandis que Yukimura finissait de passer un coup de téléphone, Yuya contemplait la magnifique vue de son bureau. Depuis qu'elle fréquentait The Sacred, elle avait l'impression que tous les endroits où elle allait étaient plus luxueux les uns que les autres. Si ce n'était que le début, à quoi allait ressembler sa vie future ?

Le manager, qui avait raccroché, entrepris alors de lui résumer son contrat. Elle était signée sur la maison de disques à titre d'essai, le temps de faire ses preuves. Elle remplaçait Akira au chant, et si tout se passait bien elle toucherait une part sur les ventes de CD, les places de concert, et tout ce qui concernait de près ou de loin le groupe. Le groupe était également présent, car ils devaient approuver et signer l'arrivée d'un cinquième membre parmi eux. Une fois leurs signatures apposées, ainsi que celle de Yuya, Yukimura sortit une nouvelle feuille.

« Est-ce que tes parents pourraient également signer ? Même si tu es majeure, on préfère avoir leur autorisation. »

« Non, il n'y a que moi. »

Il se tourna vers elle, stupéfait.

« Tu es orpheline ? Mon dieu, je suis vraiment désolé. »

Les garçons aussi la regardaient, sans rien dire. Elle fixait pour sa part le manager droit dans les yeux, comme elle le faisait toujours lorsqu'elle devait aborder ce sujet. Elle refusait d'être prise en pitié.

« Oui, j'ai été abandonnée à la naissance. »

« Tu dois donc avoir un tuteur ? »

« Il est mort l'année dernière. »

« Je vois… Bon, on fera sans. »

Soudain Yukimura se leva, et lui tendit la main.

« Et bien félicitations ! Tu fais officiellement partie de la maison ! »

Alors que Tigre applaudissait gaiement, elle lui serra la main en souriant. Peut-être que les contes de fées existaient, finalement.

**xXx**

Alors que le reste du groupe était rentré chez eux, Kyo n'avait pas bougé du bureau de Yukimura. Jambes croisées, il s'allumait une énième cigarette en contemplant Tokyo de nuit. Le manager avait l'habitude du comportement étrange de son protégé, et ne lui prêtait pas attention. Finalement celui-ci prit la parole.

« C'est quoi son adresse ? »

Malgré son caractère enjoué et son apparent manque de sérieux, Yukimura était loin d'être bête et faisait partie des rares personnes à comprendre Kyo à demi-mots.

« Elle habite vers Kabukichô. »

Le silence retomba. Soudain le guitariste se leva, attrapa son blouson et sortit sans un mot. Yukimura sourit, sans même lever les yeux de la liasse de papiers qu'il lisait.

**xXx**

Le chauffage avait cessé de fonctionner sans explications, et Yuya s'était enroulée dans une couverture pour essayer de se réchauffer. Pestant contre son propriétaire, elle examinait le contenu de ses placards. Ce soir encore, ce serait une soupe. Elle avait du mal à se dire que tout cela allait peut-être changer grâce à son entrée dans le groupe. Elle était tellement habituée aux privations, au froid, à l'inconfort, parfois même à la faim… Mais pour l'instant rien n'était fait, et l'argent n'allait pas arriver du jour au lendemain. Elle allait devoir tenir comme ça encore quelque temps.

Alors qu'elle se préparait à manger, quelqu'un tapa violemment à la porte. Apeurée, elle s'immobilisa et tendit l'oreille.

« Ouvre, Planche à pain. »

Elle étouffa un cri. Kyo ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il était venu faire ici ?

« Allez grouille, j'ai pas que ça à faire. »

Les mains tremblantes, elle se débarrassa de sa couverture et alla déverrouiller la porte. Le grand brun se tenait là, adossé au mur, sa guitare posée à côté de lui. Sans attendre son invitation, il rentra dans le studio. Alors qu'elle refermait la porte derrière lui, il jeta un coup d'œil au vieux matelas, à la fenêtre cassée, et au papier peint décollé. Il faisait un froid glacial, et on entendait au loin des cris venant des appartements voisins.

« C'est bien ce que je pensais. »

Sans comprendre, Yuya attendait la suite.

« Allez Planche à pain, on s'en va. »

« Que… Quoi ? Comment ça ? »

« Tu préfères rester moisir ici ? »

« Attends je ne saisis pas, qu'est-ce que tu… »

« T'es notre chanteuse maintenant, j'ai pas envie que tu chopes une pneumonie. Si t'es pas en bonne santé, on en pâtit tous. Et ça… » Il saisit alors la jeune fille par le bras, et releva sa manche. Sa peau pâle laissait apparaître ses fines veines bleues, et son poignet paraissait minuscule à côté de celui de Kyo. «… C'est pas ce que j'appelle être en bonne santé. »

Elle n'essaya même pas de se dégager. Elle se contentait d'acquiescer, les larmes aux yeux.

« Alors tu prends ce qui te sert de fringues, et on part d'ici. »

Elle ramassa en vitesse les quelques affaires auxquelles elle tenait, dont une photo de son frère, et suivit Kyo sans se retourner.

« On va où ? Chez toi ? »

« Oh là Planche à pain, je ne te savais pas si entreprenante ! Mais si c'est que tu veux… » répondit-il avec un sourire carnassier.

« Que… NON, ce n'est pas du tout ce que je voulais dire, espèce de pervers ! Je me demandais juste où tu m'emmenais ! »

« Pour cette nuit je te file mon canapé, de toute façon je serai pas là. D'ici demain Yukimura t'auras sûrement trouvé un truc. »

* * *

><p><strong>Comme toujours, si vous aimez n'hésitez pas à le dire !<strong>


	5. Lips of an angel

**Voilà la suite, après une longue absence ! Merci à vous tous, vos compliments sont les meilleurs encouragements possibles !**

* * *

><p>Allongée dans l'appartement de Kyo, Yuya n'arrivait pas à dormir. Le garçon était reparti à peine après l'avoir déposée, en lui ordonnant de ne toucher à rien, mais elle pensait à trop de choses pour trouver le sommeil. Elle finit par se relever, et alluma la lumière. Elle se trouvait dans le salon du jeune homme, et était entourée de guitares. Il y en avait des dizaines, de toutes les formes et de toutes les couleurs, acoustiques ou électriques. La décoration était minimale, quelques meubles et rien d'autre, et contrairement à Bonten et Tigre, elle ne voyait pas chez lui de récompenses exposées. Elle aperçut toutefois le DVD live de The Sacred qui trainait dans un coin et, se rappelant des conseils de Bonten, elle décida de le regarder sur l'immense écran plat qui trônait en face du canapé.<p>

Elle comprit immédiatement pourquoi il lui avait demandé de faire ça. Leur talent était déjà clair en écoutant leur CD, mais une fois en concert cela n'avait plus rien à voir. Les quatre garçons ensemble dégageaient un tel charisme que leurs chansons prenaient une toute autre dimension. Leur beauté était si flagrante, leur musique si bonne, que Yuya en avait presque le souffle coupé. Kyo était particulièrement hypnotisant, même s'il ne regardait que rarement la foule. Le regard baissé sur sa guitare, il semblait faire partie d'un autre monde dont il était le seul à avoir l'accès. Les mélodies qu'il en sortait étaient envoutantes, et la voix qu'Akira posait par-dessus ne les rendait que plus belles. Akari faisait également du bon travail, en leur créant ce look de mauvais garçons qui leur allait si bien, et contribuait à les rendre encore plus mystérieux. Car leur image était soigneusement contrôlée par Yukimura, qui accordait des interviews au compte-goutte et veillait à ce qu'aucun paparazzi n'aille trop fouiller dans leur vie privée.

Eblouie par ce qu'elle avait sous les yeux, Yuya commençait également à s'inquiéter. Ils dégageaient une telle énergie, un tel bonheur d'être sur scène, et surtout une telle unité, comment pourrait-elle être à la hauteur ? Elle devait déjà se mettre sérieusement à apprendre tout ce qu'elle pouvait sur eux. Finalement elle en savait très peu, car elle n'avait passé que peu de temps en leur compagnie. Totalement réveillée maintenant, elle se mit à fouiller dans une pile de vieux magasines qui trainaient près du canapé. La plupart étaient des revues musicales spécialisées sur les guitares, mais elle parvint à trouver quelques articles sur The Sacred.

Elle apprit ainsi que Tigre désirait cacher ses origines, apparemment trop bourgeoises pour un rockeur, et que Bonten venait lui aussi d'une famille puissante, qui l'avait déshérité. En ce qui concernait Akira et Kyo, c'était plus flou. Les journalistes ne savaient rien de leur passé, si ce n'est qu'ils étaient apparemment tous deux orphelins. Yuya découvrit ensuite à son grand étonnement que les garçons s'étaient rencontrés au sein d'un gang, il y a plusieurs années de ça. Surprise, elle reposa le journal. Elle avait toujours pensé que leur image avait été créée de toutes pièces, mais en réalité Akari et Yukimura exploitaient leur réel passé de voyous. Mais après réflexion, elle les imaginait bien se battre dans une ruelle sombre de Tokyo. Ils dégageaient tous une présence tellement forte, que les voir énervés devait être particulièrement impressionnant. Kyo n'était d'ailleurs pas vraiment devenu un ange, si on en croyait les nombreux articles sur lui et ses dérapages. Bagarres dans des bars, prise de drogues, groupies ramenées chez lui… Il incarnait l'exemple parfait du rockeur rebelle. Le magasine toujours ouvert sur ses genoux, elle tourna les pages jusqu'aux photos illustrant l'article. Le guitariste était toujours placé au centre, le regard parfois ennuyé, parfois énervé, tandis que les trois autres l'encadraient en regardant eux aussi l'objectif avec un air de défi.

Les concerts, l'enregistrement du nouvel album, les séances photos et les interviews… Alors que quelques jours auparavant, elle était encore chargée du ménage, ça lui paraissait incroyable. Jetant un regard par la fenêtre sur la ville endormie, elle s'adressa mentalement à son frère.

« Nozomu, je jure de te rendre fier. Je peux réussir, je le sais. Alors où que tu sois, soutiens-moi. »

**xXx**

Yuya fut réveillée en sursaut par des coups répétés à la porte. Il lui fallut plusieurs secondes pour comprendre qu'elle se trouvait allongée sur le canapé de Kyo, et que la matinée avait déjà l'air bien avancée. Croyant qu'il s'agissait du guitariste qui rentrait enfin chez lui, ou bien de Yukimura, elle s'empressa d'aller ouvrir. Mais à la place se tenait un jeune garçon aux yeux dorés, qui ne devait pas avoir plus de 16 ans.

« Tu es Yuya ? Je peux entrer ? »

Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers le salon sans attendre sa réponse, elle le regarda avec stupeur.

« Oui, mais... Tu es qui exactement ? »

« Je m'appelle Sasuke. Je bosse pour Yukimura. »

« Mais tu as quel âge ? »

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ? »

Un peu refroidie par l'insolence du jeune homme, elle alla s'asseoir à côté de lui.

« Il m'a chargé de te conduire à ton nouvel appart. Alors prends tes affaires, et quand t'es prête on y va. »

« Déjà ? Et je vais habiter où ? »

Sasuke soupira, comme s'il s'adressait à une abrutie totale.

« Ici bien sur, dans l'immeuble ! Tous le groupe vit ici, donc toi aussi. »

Tandis qu'elle rassemblait les quelques vêtements qu'elle avait ramenée de chez elle, elle examina le garçon du coin de l'œil. Il était petit et mince, avec des cheveux presque blonds, et portait un simple t-shirt et un baggy. Alors qu'elle passait près de lui, il lui sembla apercevoir quelques cicatrices sur ses bras. Se demandant où Yukimura allait chercher ses assistants, elle finit de fermer son sac.

« Ok je suis prête ! »

« Bon alors viens, on a déjà assez perdu de temps comme ça. »

Tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient vers l'ascenseur, il lui expliqua la répartition des appartements.

« On est au dernier étage, là où habite Kyo, et tu sais déjà où sont logés Bonten et Tigre. Akira vit juste en dessous, au 20ème. Ils ont chacun un étage entier qui leur est réservé, mais toi non. Ton appart sera plus petit. »

Comprenant que c'était une façon de lui rappeler qu'elle n'était pas encore une célébrité, elle acquiesça silencieusement.

Arrivés devant chez elle, Sasuke lui tendit ses clés.

« Voilà, maintenant tu fais vraiment partie de Sanada Records. Je te laisse t'installer. »

Sans plus de manières, il la laissa là et repartit.

Poussant la porte de son nouveau logement, Yuya étouffa un cri. C'était bien sur plus petit que chez les garçons, mais ça n'avait rien à voir avec son studio. La pièce principale était propre, grande et claire, le lit confortable, et la vue magnifique. Toute excitée, elle ne se lassait pas de faire le tour de l'appartement. Comme elle n'avait quasiment rien amené, son installation ne prit que quelques minutes. Elle finit par s'asseoir sur le canapé, en contemplant ce qui l'entourait. Yukimura lui avait offert un contrat, un nouvel endroit où vivre, une nouvelle vie. Et elle était bien décidée à mériter tout cela. Même s'ils avaient tous trouvé qu'elle avait une jolie voix, elle savait qu'elle allait devoir beaucoup s'entrainer pour se mettre au niveau. Se souvenant des exercices de chant que son frère lui faisait faire, elle commença à échauffer sa voix. Elle ne voulait pas les décevoir.

**xXx**

Cela faisait une semaine que Yuya avait déménagé, mais elle n'avait pas encore commencé à travailler avec The Sacred. Leur manager avait en effet fini par leur accorder quelques jours de repos après leur tournée, avant qu'ils n'attaquent leur second album. Elle avait vu les garçons le soir de son emménagement, car Tigre avait insisté pour qu'ils fêtent ça. Akari s'était également jointe à la fête, ainsi que d'autres personnes dont elle avait déjà oublié le nom et le visage. Le groupe était souvent entouré de personnes qu'ils connaissaient plus ou moins, des membres de la maison de disque, des assistants, des musiciens et autres, et elle avait du commencé à s'habituer à ce style de vie.

Elle avait profité de ces derniers jours pour apprendre par cœur toutes les chansons de The Sacred, qu'elle avait ensuite répété encore et encore en les adaptant à sa voix. Elle s'entrainait seule, dans sa chambre, et progressait de jour en jour. Ainsi, lorsque son assistante l'avait prévenue la veille qu'elle avait rendez-vous avec le groupe et Yukimura au studio cet après-midi, elle s'était sentie plus assurée que la première fois. Le studio n'était pas loin de l'immeuble, un peu en retrait de la rue. Son adresse était gardée soigneusement secrète, pour éviter les hordes de fans. Elle s'entendait par ailleurs très bien avec la jeune fille que la maison de disques avait désigné comme étant son assistante personnelle. Agée d'un peu plus de 20 ans, elle s'appelait Mahiro et était aussi efficace que gentille. Yuya s'était tout de suite attachée à elle, notamment car c'était une des rares femmes de son entourage. Elle avait en effet appris par Bonten qu'Akari n'était pas vraiment la jeune fille qu'il, ou elle, prétendait être.

Jetant un coup d'œil à sa montre, elle accéléra le pas. Les choses sérieuses commençaient.

**xXx**

Kyo grattait quelques notes sur sa guitare, affalé dans un des fauteuils en cuir du studio. Tous les instrumentaux de l'album à venir seraient composés par lui, et il n'avait pas l'air pressé de s'y mettre, mais Yukimura ne s'inquiétait pas. Il savait que le garçon débordait d'idées, qu'il mettrait en musique à un moment ou à un autre. Un cigare aux lèvres, il discutait avec Bonten et un jeune homme assis près de lui. Ses cheveux blonds étaient retenus par un bandeau rouge, et il se tenait devant la table de mixage qu'il tripotait depuis tout à l'heure. Il ne semblait pas entendre Yukimura, se contentant d'hocher vachement la tête de temps en temps, et avait un briquet posé à côté de lui. Les trois garçons relevèrent la tête à l'arrivée de Tigre et Akira, qui se disputaient comme à l'accoutumée. Posant leurs instruments dans un coin, ils se tournèrent vers le blond.

« Hey Luciole, comment ça va ? Ca fait longtemps ! »

« … »

Apparemment habitués, ils allèrent s'asseoir avec Kyo.

« Alors t'as commencé à composer quelques trucs ? »

« Je peux pas sans la fille. »

Yukimura haussa un sourcil, sans rien dire.

« J'ai l'habitude d'écrire pour la voix d'Akira, pas la sienne. »

Le manager finit par s'éclaircir la voix.

« Mais… Ca ne posera pas de problèmes, n'est-ce pas ? Tu y arriveras ? »

Kyo lui jeta un regard méprisant, avant de ricaner.

« Bien sûr que j'y arriverai. Mais elle ? »

Tigre secoua la tête, l'air décidé.

« Elle sera parfaite, j'en suis sûr. Une voix comme ça, c'est un don. Après, faut juste qu'Akira soit capable d'écrire des chansons qui tiennent à peu près la route… »

L'aveugle bondit immédiatement.

« C'est sûr que toi, qui n'écrit ni les paroles ni la musique et qui joue de l'instrument le plus facile, t'as la belle vie ! »

« Que… La basse est la base d'une chanson ! Sans moi… »

« La ferme.»

Le mystérieux blond venait de leur couper la parole.

« Vous êtes tous nuls et indignes de travailler avec Kyo de toutes façons. Alors fermez-là. »

Alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à lui crier dessus, Yuya poussa doucement la porte d'entrée.

« Bonjour… J'espère que je ne suis pas en retard ? »

Le blond lui jeta à peine un coup d'œil, avant de se retourner vers sa platine. Tigre, qui détailla la jeune femme avec plaisir, lui fit un grand sourire.

« Mais non, viens ! »

Elle alla s'asseoir à côté de lui, faisant face à Yukimura. Celui-ci lui désigna le garçon à côté de lui.

« Yuya, je te présente Luciole. C'est l'ingénieur son, il a déjà travaillé sur le premier album. Il a un caractère un peu difficile, mais c'est une vraie perle. Bon, maintenant que tout le monde est là, il est temps d'avoir une petite discussion. »

Il prit place dans un fauteuil, tira sur son cigare et les fixa d'un regard perçant.

« Yuya, il va falloir que tu commences à bosser avec Kyo et Akira. Ce sont eux qui t'écriront tes chansons et les mettront en musique, mais pour ça ils doivent connaître ta voix et ton style. »

La jeune fille acquiesça sagement, même si les deux garçons étaient de loin ceux qui l'intimidait la plus.

« Maintenant, il va falloir qu'on rende publique ton arrivée. Je vais commencer à faire courir le bruit, sans que l'on sache que ça vient d'ici, puis vous passerez en direct à la télé un soir. Tout le monde attendra de voir si oui ou non, The Sacred compte un nouveau membre, et c'est là qu'ils te découvriront. »

« En direct ? A la télé ! »

Bonten lui tapota gentiment l'épaule, compatissant. Elle était livide.

« Vous vous contenterez probablement d'une reprise, vous n'aurez pas eu le temps d'avoir composé quelque chose d'ici là. »

« Pourquoi ? C'est prévu quand ? »

« Samedi prochain, la chaine nationale organise un concert de charité qui sera retransmis en direct. Il y aura pas mal d'artistes, dont vous. Je sais que c'est bientôt, mais c'est vraiment le moment idéal. »

Les garçons acquiescèrent, tandis que Yuya sentait son cœur battre à toute allure.

« Vous allez reprendre le dernier single sorti. Pour cette fois, Yuya et Akira chanterons ensemble. Ca déstabilisera moins les fans, et ce sera plus facile pour toi. » acheva-t-il en se tournant vers elle.

Akira grogna, visiblement mécontent, mais elle l'ignora. Cette première apparition publique allait marquer le début de sa carrière, et elle ne devait pas se rater.

**xXx**

Cela faisait près de trois heures que le groupe reprenait pour la énième fois la chanson qu'ils allaient interpréter sur scène. Luciole trouvait toujours quelque chose à redire, et Yuya commençait à sentir ses nerfs lâcher. Elle finit par murmurer à Bonten :

« Il est toujours comme ça ? »

« Ouais, il est du genre pointilleux. Mais t'inquiètes, tu t'en sors très bien. » lui dit-il en souriant gentiment.

A première vue le batteur pouvait faire peur, avec ses 2 mètres et sa montagne de muscles, mais Yuya s'était vite rendu compte qu'il était le plus doux de la bande sous ses faux airs de méchant. Rassurée, elle reprit sa place derrière le micro. Le problème était que sa voix et celle d'Akira avaient du mal à s'accorder, et que le garçon était en prime de mauvaise humeur. Même s'il était content de pouvoir se concentrer sur son jeu de guitare, c'était lui qui avait le plus de mal à accepter la présence d'une nouvelle personne parmi eux. Cela faisait que la chanson chantée à deux ne rendait pas aussi bien que prévu, et manquait de justesse. La jeune fille craignait d'être en train de tout gâcher, lorsque brusquement Luciole coupa la musique, et s'adressa directement à elle.

« Tu vas la chanter toute seule, pour voir. »

Excédé, Akira leva les yeux au ciel.

« Ca ne sert à rien, c'est moi qui ai écrite cette chanson, elle correspond à ma voix. Ca ne rendra rien, chantée par elle. On ferait mieux de laisser tomber et de composer un truc vite fait. »

Mais Luciole ne l'écoutait pas.

« Je lance la musique, tiens-toi prête. »

Soulagée, elle put enfin la chanter telle qu'elle le désirait, sans devoir se caler sur Akira et subir ses reproches. C'était une chanson plutôt énergique, qui se vendait bien auprès des jeunes et ne semblait pas avoir de profondeur particulière, mais soudain même The Sacred ne la reconnaissait plus. Yuya la chantait avec tellement de profondeur et de cœur, qu'elle en était métamorphosée. Les yeux fermés, sa voix était puissante et douce à la fois, et Akira lui-même avait du mal à admettre que c'étaient bien les paroles qu'il avait écrites. De son côté, Luciole avait enfin l'air satisfait. L'air dans le studio était comme suspendu. Finalement il l'interrompit.

« Ok, tu la chanteras seule samedi. On a fini, vous pouvez y aller. »

Alors qu'Akira s'énervait, Yuya reprenait ses esprits. Elle allait chanter en direct à la télé, toute seule. Alors que Tigre la félicitait, elle lui fit un large sourire. Elle avait hâte.

**xXx**

« Je lance la musique, tiens-toi prête. »

Kyo soupira, avant de s'allumer une cigarette. Ca ne collait pas du tout, Akira et Planche à pain n'allaient pas ensemble, c'était un vrai merdier. Tirant une bouffée, il fixa la blonde qui s'éclaircissait la gorge. Akira avait raison, la chanson était écrite par lui et pour lui, ça n'allait rien rendre. Alors qu'il rejetait la fumée au plafond et regardait les volutes, il se sentit tressaillir. Elle chantait quoi là exactement ? Ramenant son regard sur elle, il sentit autour de lui que les trois autres garçons retenaient leur souffle. C'était leur chanson, et pourtant ça ne l'était plus. C'était cent fois mieux. Il fronça les sourcils, ne la lâchant pas des yeux. Comment faisait-elle ça ? Soudain il sentit quelque chose d'étrange, et jeta un coup d'œil à son bras : il avait la chair de poule. Ca ne lui était jamais arrivé, mais il savait parfaitement ce que ça signifiait. Un sourire carnassier apparut sur son visage. Cette fille l'intéressait vraiment.

* * *

><p><strong>Comme toujours, si vous aimez... Commentez!<strong>


	6. All of the lights

**Ce chapitre va sûrement vous sembler un peu court, mais j'ai posté le précédent hier alors vous ne devez pas être trop en manque (quoique!), et surtout je voulais qu'il se termine sur le concert. Enfin, vous jugerez par vous-mêmes...**

* * *

><p><strong>Sinon pour répondres à quelques question :<strong>

**At Nox = je ne sais pas combien de chapitres il y aura. J'ai seulement quelques éléments en tête, mais je construis tout au fur et à mesure de l'écriture. Alors, suspens !**

**Lenne26 = voilà un commentaire long et intéressant ! Concernant les garçons qui appellent tout de suite Yukimura, même s'ils ne sont pas très heureux d'avoir une nouvelle chanteuse ils savent bien qu'ils ne pourront pas y échapper (c'est quand même leur patron!) et ils savent en voyant Yuya qu'elle est "parfaite", alors autant arrêter les recherches. Ensuite en ce qui concerne le contrat, bien sur je ne m'y connais pas trop, mais disons que je pense qu'un nouvel artiste, s'il ne vend pas assez, peut être remercié assez rapidement. C'est dur c'est de rester crédible quand on ne connait pas parfaitement le milieu! Enfin, pour la réponse de Yuya, elle a quand même du caractère et puis Kyo qui lui dit "qu'elle y passera aussi" ça fait peut-être écho à des choses de son passé pas très agréables... Voilà, j'espère t'avoir éclairée ! En tout cas n'hésite pas à me dire lorsque des choses te paraissent étranges, ça m'intéresse toujours.**

**Bon, après tout ce blabla inhabituel, bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p>Yuya se tortillait nerveusement tandis qu'Akari l'examinait sous toutes les coutures. Les deux jeunes femmes se tenaient dans le salon de la blonde, et avaient pour mission de trouver comment l'habiller pour sa première apparition télé. Le concert était dans deux jours et elle éprouvait un mélange d'excitation et de stress, qui l'empêchait presque de dormir et de manger. Les répétitions s'étant bien passées, il fallait maintenant s'occuper de son image, et c'est là qu'Akari avait été appelée à la rescousse. Elle avait déboulé avec des valises pleines à craquer de vêtements en tout genre, et prenait maintenant les mesures de Yuya. Finalement elle rangea son mètre.<p>

« On va laisser aux garçons le style cuir et chaines, et faire quelque chose de complètement différent avec toi. Avec tes yeux verts et tes cheveux blonds, tu ressembles plus à une princesse qu'à une motarde. »

Soulagée, Yuya s'empressa d'acquiescer. Elle se voyait mal en pantalon de cuir.

« Tu es toute menue et très jolie, même si tu ne m'arrives pas à la cheville, ça ne devrait pas être compliqué de t'habiller. Alors, voyons voir… »

Alors qu'elle fouillait dans ses affaires, Yuya lui posa une question qui lui trottait dans la tête depuis quelques temps.

« Au fait Akari, c'est qui le jeune blond qui est venu me chercher l'autre jour ? Il m'a dit qu'il travaillait pour Yukimura, mais il avait l'air si jeune… »

« Sasuke ? Oui, il a à peine 16 ans. C'est en quelque sorte le fils adoptif de Yukimura. »

Elle manqua de s'étrangler.

« Yukimura a un fils ! »

« J'ai dit en quelque sorte ! Il ne l'a pas adopté, mais il l'a recueilli quand il était tout petit, et l'a pris sous son aile. Ils s'adorent tous les deux, même si Sasuke a un sale caractère. Il ferait n'importe quoi pour Sanada. Alors de temps en temps il lui file un coup de main dans son boulot. »

« Mais il ne va pas à l'école ? »

« Si, il est à l'université il me semble. C'est un surdoué, ou un truc comme ça. Bon, je crois que j'ai trouvé quelque chose ! »

Elle brandit fièrement une mini robe blanche bustier, ornée de perles.

« Mais c'est pas un peu… court ? »

« Ecoute, tu as de jolies jambes, il faut les montrer ! Et si on peut récupérer quelques fans masculins grâce à toi, on ne va pas s'en priver. »

Moyennement convaincue, Yuya accepta néanmoins d'essayer la tenue. C'est vrai qu'elle lui allait à ravir, en contraste avec sa peau légèrement bronzée. Comprenant que de toute façon, Akari ne lâcherait pas l'affaire, elle se résigna à la porter pour le concert.

« C'est quoi le problème Yuya ? Tu es magnifique dedans, c'est tout ce qui compte non ? »

« Mais je veux réussir grâce à ma voix, pas grâce à mes jambes. »

Akari se mit à rire, en lui prenant la main.

« Yuya, j'ai entendu ta version de la chanson au studio l'autre jour. Crois-moi, tu réussiras grâce à ta voix. Bon, maintenant il te faut des chaussures ! »

Tandis qu'Akari se replongeait avec bonheur dans sa pile de vêtements, Yuya laissa son esprit vagabonder. Sans qu'elle puisse rien y faire, et même si ça l'énervait profondément, il revenait toujours à la même chose. Comment allait réagir Kyo en la voyant dans cette robe ?

**xXx**

On était samedi midi, et Yuya avait passé la matinée au téléphone avec Mahiro pour régler les derniers détails. Une voiture viendrait les chercher en bas de l'immeuble, et les amènerait directement dans les studios d'enregistrement. Ils étaient une dizaine d'artistes à passer en tout. N'en pouvant plus de rester enfermée chez elle, elle descendit pour attendre le chauffeur dans la rue. Le trottoir était recouvert de neige, et le soleil d'hiver n'arrivait pas à la réchauffer. Elle n'avait pas encore pu s'acheter de nouveaux vêtements, et frissonnait. Soudain elle sentit un épais blouson de cuir se poser sur ses épaules. Relevant la tête, elle aperçut Tigre avec sa basse sur le dos qui lui faisait un large sourire.

« T'avais l'air frigorifiée ! »

« Tu ne vas pas avoir froid ? »

« Je suis le bassiste, c'est pas bien grave si j'ai un rhume. Par contre faut faire gaffe à la chanteuse ! »

Touchée par sa gentillesse, elle lui sourit aussi. Elle en était venue à beaucoup apprécier le jeune homme, qui prenait soin d'elle en permanence et l'avait immédiatement acceptée au sein du groupe. De plus il ne lui rappelait jamais qu'elle avait commencé en faisant le ménage chez lui, et elle lui en était reconnaissante.

« Tu te sens prête pour ce soir ? »

« Je n'ai pas trop le choix ! J'espère simplement que vos fans m'apprécieront… »

« Oh, ne te fais pas de soucis. Depuis quelques jours ils ne parlent plus que de ça. Il y aurait un nouveau membre, un garçon, ou une fille… Ils ont tous hâte de voir ce qu'il en est. »

« Et tu connais un peu les autres groupes qui passent ? »

Tigre ne répondit pas tout de suite, et se mit à chercher son briquet. Finalement il toussota.

« Et bien… Il y aura une vieille connaissance. »

Alors qu'elle allait lui demander de qui il s'agissait, Akira et Kyo sortirent de l'immeuble. Les deux garçons portaient des lunettes noires et des casquettes, comme à chaque fois qu'ils étaient en public. Tigre se souciait moins de son anonymat, mais Kyo était obligé de dissimuler ses longs cheveux et ses yeux rouges s'il voulait éviter des émeutes. Akira salua Yuya d'un signe de tête, tandis que le guitariste ne semblait même pas l'avoir remarquée. Bonten finit également par les rejoindre, et ils embarquèrent dans la limousine que la maison de disque avait mise à leur disposition.

Yuya était admirative devant le luxe de la voiture, mais essayait de ne pas trop le laisser paraître. Kyo était au téléphone, probablement avec Yukimura, et répondait par monosyllabes. Le manager les rejoindrait sur place, en même temps qu'Akari et l'équipé chargée de la coiffure et du maquillage de Yuya. La jeune fille bavardait avec Bonten et Tigre, qui lui racontaient des anecdotes de tournée.

« On a fait une centaine de concerts il y a six mois dans tout le Japon et à l'étranger, Yukimura avait fini par nous rejoindre tellement Kyo était incontrôlable. » rigolait Bonten. « Il finissait chaque soir dans un bar différent avec une dizaine de filles autour de lui, et arrivait quelques minutes seulement avant le début des shows avec la gueule de bois. Qu'est-ce qu'on se marrait ! »

Yuya jeta au coup d'œil au beau guitariste, pas vraiment surprise de ce qui lui racontait Bonten.

« Son comportement n'a jamais posé problème ? »

Les deux garçons se rembrunirent. Tigre se pencha pour lui murmurer :

« Et bien ça lui arrive de se battre, et lorsqu'un paparazzi est dans le coin ça nous fout pas mal dans la merde. Sanada fait des pieds et des mains à chaque fois pour étouffer l'affaire. »

« Enfin le pire, c'est quand il y a eu des rumeurs qu'il se droguait. » ajouta Bonten. « Tu comprends, les fans adorent notre côté bad boy, mais il ne faut pas que ça aille trop loin. Yukimura était catastrophé, ça a été une sale période. Mais bon, Kyo a toujours nié. »

« Ouais, ses seules drogues c'est sa guitare et les filles ! » rigola Tigre.

De son côté, Akira ne lâchait pas Yuya des yeux. Sa reprise de la chanson qu'il avait lui-même écrite l'avait vexé, car elle était bien mieux, mais surtout elle l'avait impressionné, même s'il aurait refusé de l'admettre. D'où elle venait cette petite blonde pour chanter ainsi ? Il sentait que Kyo avait également était touché, et ça ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Akira était vite jaloux, et désirait plus que tout gagner le respect de son aîné, même si celui-ci ne semblait pas s'en soucier. Et elle, à peine débarquée, elle suscitait son intérêt sans aucun effort. Il finit par se pencher vers elle.

« T'as pas intérêt à tout foirer ce soir. »

« La ferme Akira ! » répondit immédiatement Tigre, mais Yuya était troublée. Est-ce qu'il la détestait vraiment ?

« Ouais, ta gueule Akira. »

Surprise, elle se retourna d'un bond vers Kyo, qui venait de parler.

« Si elle foire, on aura tout le temps de lui dire après, et de la virer. Mais ça sert à rien de la stresser avant, elle va perdre ses moyens et on aura tous l'air con. »

Elle aurait dû s'en douter. Mais s'ils devaient vraiment faire carrière ensemble, elle n'allait pas passer son temps à se laisser marcher sur les pieds.

« Je vais rien foirer du tout, maintenant fermez-là tous les deux ! C'est plutôt à vous d'assurer derrière mon chant ! »

Surpris, Akira resta muet tandis que Kyo éclata de rire.

« Planche à pain, si tu chantes bien ce soir je promets de venir te féliciter dans ta loge. »

Le sourire avec lequel il avait dit ça ne laissait aucun doute sur le sens qu'il donnait au mot « féliciter ». Les joues rouges, elle lui répéta de la fermer et se tourna vers la fenêtre. Vivement qu'ils arrivent.

**xXx**

Face au miroir, Yuya observait avec étonnement la foule de gens qui se pressaient autour d'elle. Tandis qu'on lui faisait une manucure, ses cheveux étaient coupés et une jeune femme la maquillait. Elle se sentait comme une reine, elle qui allait chez le coiffeur au maximum une fois par an. Du coin de l'œil elle observait le déroulement de l'émission sur l'écran géant installé dans sa loge. Elle reconnaissait la plupart des artistes, sans pour autant pouvoir dire qui était qui. Encore quelque chose sur laquelle elle allait devoir travailler.

Lorsqu'elle fut enfin prête, Akari pris le relais pour l'aider à enfiler sa robe et ses talons hauts. Elle avait insisté pour garder le maquillage léger, afin de ne pas trop en faire pour cette première fois. Quant aux cheveux, ils avaient décidé de les laisser libres et légèrement bouclés.

« Yuya, tu es sublime ! J'ai vraiment fait du bon travail. »

La blonde se regarda dans la glace pendant quelque secondes, et dut admettre que c'était vrai. Elle ne s'était jamais vue aussi élégante et glamour à la fois. Mais ce n'était pas le moment de s'admirer, ils passaient dans vingt minutes.

« Va rejoindre les garçons, ils sont dans la loge de Kyo. Et… bonne chance ! »

Elle la remercia, et alla frapper à la porte de la loge voisine.

**xXx**

Les garçons étaient déjà habillés, et buvaient une bière en bavardant dans le canapé de la loge du leader. Tigre avait son habituel bandana rouge, tandis qu'Akira s'était recouvert la moitié du visage avec un foulard noir. Bonten était torse nu pour exhiber ses muscles, et Kyo portait juste un pantalon en cuir et un blouson ouvert. Il finissait d'accorder sa guitare, lorsqu'ils entendirent taper à la porte.

« Entrez » lança-t-il sans lever les yeux de son instrument.

Ce n'est qu'en entendant Tigre manquer de s'étouffer avec sa bière qu'il se décida à lever le regard. Yuya se tenait devant eux, moulée dans une ravissante robe courte, une légère rougeur sur les joues.

« C'est… Hum, c'est Akari qui a choisi la robe… »

Tandis que Tigre se disait mentalement de ne surtout pas oublier de remercier la styliste, Bonten – après s'être tout de même rincé l'œil – observait maintenant avec intérêt les réactions des deux autres garçons. Akira avait immédiatement détourné le regard, les joues rouges, et Kyo feignait l'indifférence alors qu'il avait clairement vu ses doigts déraper sur les cordes lorsqu'il l'avait aperçue. Rigolant doucement, il fut le premier à briser le silence.

« Tu es sublime Yuya. Viens t'asseoir ! »

Soulagée, elle alla prendre place à ses côtés, sans remarquer qu'il tenait écarté d'une main un Tigre qui ne tenait plus en place. Soudain, de nouveaux coups se firent entendre à la porte et une voix féminine s'éleva de l'autre côté.

« Kyooo ? Tu es là ? »

« Oh oh… » murmura Tigre.

Une femme sculpturale fit alors son entrée. Elle avait de très longs cheveux noirs, et une poitrine particulièrement impressionnante. Sans même leur jeter un regard, elle s'avança vers Kyo.

« Tu m'as tellement manquée… J'ai hâte de t'entendre jouer ce soir. » dit-elle dans un frisson.

Yuya haussa un sourcil, et se pencha vers Tigre.

« C'est elle la "connaissance" ? »

« Ouais… C'est une chanteuse avec laquelle Kyo a eu une aventure il y a longtemps. Depuis elle est folle amoureuse de lui. »

La jeune femme ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait été gêné de lui en parler, jusqu'à ce que la brune vienne brusquement se planter devant elle.

« Je m'appelle Okuni. J'avais peur que la nouvelle chanteuse soit ma concurrente dans le cœur de Kyo, mais heureusement tu n'es qu'une gamine. Enfin, attendons de voir ce que tu vaux en live. Je vous laisse, c'est à moi ! »

Avant même de pouvoir réagir, elle avait disparue. Eberluée, Yuya se tourna vers le reste du groupe.

« Mais… C'est qui cette fille ! »

Tandis que Kyo ricanait, Bonten lui montra l'écran du doigt.

« Regarde, c'est à elle de chanter. On passe juste après ! »

Son style était tout à fait différent du leur, mais elle dût admettre qu'elle avait une magnifique voix. Elle se produisait seule, et son talent était évident. Yuya commençait à avoir sérieusement mal au ventre. Soudain Yukimura fit irruption dans la pièce, surexcité.

« Allez, vite, vite, en place, c'est bientôt à vous ! Bonne chance ! »

Ils se levèrent en silence, et allèrent vers l'arrière de la scène. Tandis qu'Okuni finissait de chanter, ils observèrent le public. Ils étaient au moins une centaine dans la salle. A la fin de sa chanson, elle salua et sortit par le côté. L'animatrice prit alors le micro pour annoncer avec excitation l'arrivée de The Sacred, « avec une surprise ! ». Brusquement les cris des fans se firent assourdissants, et Yuya commença à trembler. Elle sentit alors une main chaude se glisser dans la sienne et la serrer brièvement, avant de se retirer. Avant qu'elle puisse se retourner et voir de qui il s'agissait, les lumières s'éteignirent et ils durent s'avancer sur scène. Cette fois il n'y avait plus de retour possible.

Seul le centre de la scène était éclairé, et Yuya s'avança comme dans un rêve vers le micro. Elle ne pouvait pas voir les garçons derrière elle, et se sentait seule face au public. Celui-ci poussait des cris, sans qu'elle puisse vraiment comprendre ce qu'ils signifiaient. Respirant calmement, elle entendit Bonten marquer les trois coups dans son dos. Elle concentra alors son regard sur un point de la salle, comme si Nozomu était assis là et la regardait avec amour. Lorsque ce fut à son tour de démarrer, sa voix sortit plus puissante que jamais. La musique et les paroles étaient brusquement les siennes, et elle dégageait une telle émotion que le public était maintenant muet. Mais Yuya ne pensait de toute façon plus à eux, ni à quiconque. Elle avait l'impression d'être seule au monde sur cette scène, avec simplement son micro à ses côtés. Le stress s'était envolé, et seul le plaisir incomparable de chanter restait.

Derrière elle, Tigre devait se concentrer pour ne pas faire de fausses notes tant elle le perturbait. Même Akira se laissait submerger par le bonheur de jouer en live sans arrière-pensées. Quant à Kyo, il ne regardait pas la jeune fille mais son jeu avait rarement été aussi excellent. Au moment de son solo il s'avança sur le devant de la scène, et provoqua par la même occasion de nombreux cris féminins dans la salle. Yuya l'observait du coin de l'œil, et devait admettre qu'elle ne l'avait jamais trouvé aussi beau que maintenant. C'était comme s'il ne devenait vraiment lui-même que lorsqu'il tenait une guitare entre ses mains. Sans réfléchir, au moment de se remettre à chanter elle s'avança vers lui. Les trois autres jouaient toujours, mais on avait l'impression qu'il ne restait plus que la musique de Kyo et le chant de Yuya. Il la fixait de ses yeux brûlants, et alors qu'elle aurait immédiatement détourné le regard en temps normal, elle gardait ses yeux verts dans les siens sans ciller. Sa voix s'accordait parfaitement avec ses notes, comme si le jeune homme se basait sur elle pour jouer. Ils étaient maintenant tout près de l'autre, les doigts de Kyo bougeant à toute vitesse sur ses cordes, et le chant de Yuya les enveloppant comme s'ils étaient seuls au monde. Tous ceux qui les regardaient avaient le souffle coupé. Ils étaient magnifiques.

* * *

><p><strong>Comme toujours, si vous aimez... Vous connaissez le principe !<strong>


	7. Love out of lust

**Voilà ENFIN la suite ! J'espère que vous aimerez toujours autant. Encore merci à vous tous qui commentez chapitre après chapitre, ou même simplement une fois en passant !**

* * *

><p>Yukimura s'était précipité sur eux à leur sortie de scène, euphorique.<p>

« Vous avez été PAR-FAITS. On aurait pas pu rêver meilleur lancement pour toi Yuya ! Le public t'adore déjà, c'est du tout cuit, on va... »

Mais elle n'avait pas entendu la fin, submergée par l'émotion et les cris provenant de la salle. Même si ses jambes tremblaient encore, elle ne pouvait pas s'arrêter de sourire. Elle n'avait qu'une seule hâte, y retourner.

Ils étaient ensuite partis dans un club du centre-ville, où ils fêtaient leur premier concert ensemble entourés d'une foule d'admirateurs. Assis dans le carré VIP, un peu enivrée par le champagne, Yuya observait ses amis. Alors que Bonten et Akira signaient des autographes entre deux bières, Tigre – qui avait un peu trop bu - exhibait ses tatouages devant des filles hystériques en train de glousser. Même Yukimura, pendu au téléphone comme d'habitude malgré la musique assourdissante, était entouré de magnifiques créatures qui le regardaient avec admiration. Reprenant une gorgée, Yuya repensait à leur prestation du soir. Pendant un bref instant elle s'était sentie comme connectée à Kyo, et se demandait s'il avait aussi ressenti cela. C'était difficile à dire, surtout qu'elle ne l'avait pas revu depuis leur arrivée dans la boite et qu'il lui avait à peine adressé la parole.

Soudain, alors qu'elle riait aux pitreries de Tigre, un homme vint s'asseoir près d'elle. Passant d'emblée son bras autour de ses épaules, il commença à la complimenter sur ses talents de chanteuse en ne détachant pas son regard de ses jambes. Mal à l'aise, elle tenta de s'en éloigner mais il la ramena fermement vers lui en la prenant par le bras. Ne voulant pas créer un scandale, elle chercha des yeux l'aide de Tigre mais celui-ci avait disparu vers le bar.

« Ecoutez, merci beaucoup mais je dois y aller, je… »

« Attends, tu sais qui je suis ? Je suis un gros producteur, tout le monde me connaît ici. Ta carrière peut décoller immédiatement si je m'en occupe. Simplement… Il faudra être gentille avec moi. »

Yuya eut soudain un flash back d'hommes immondes qui la collaient dans un bar sombre, en lui promettant monts et merveilles si elle acceptait de passer une nuit avec eux. Ne se contrôlant plus, elle le gifla violemment.

« Je ne couche pas pour réussir, espèce de porc ! »

Choqué et vexé, il finit par s'en aller tout en pestant entre ces dents contre ces "pimbêches coincées". De mauvaise humeur, Yuya finit son verre cul sec et s'en alla récupérer son manteau. En chemin elle croisa Kyo, qui écoutait d'un air ennuyé une jeune mannequin lui raconter à quel point elle adorait sa musique, tout en faisant tourner un verre de whisky entre ses doigts. D'où il était il avait sûrement tout vu, mais lorsqu'il croisa son regard il ne dit rien. Blessée, elle accéléra le pas.

**xXx**

Il pleuvait, et elle serrait contre elle le blouson que Tigre lui avait laissé en attendant un taxi. Sa robe lui donnait froid, et ses chaussures la faisaient glisser sur le trottoir trempé, ce qui n'améliorait pas son humeur. Comment Kyo pouvait-il être aussi différent sur scène qu'en vrai ? Non seulement il avait été le seul à ne pas la complimenter, vu que même Akira s'était fendu d'un « pas mal », mais en plus il ne bougeait pas le petit doigt lorsqu'elle se faisait draguer par un gros lourd sous ses yeux. L'euphorie du concert commençait à se dissiper, jusqu'à ce que deux jeunes filles sous des parapluies viennent l'aborder.

« Excusez-moi, vous êtes bien la nouvelle chanteuse de The Sacred ? »

Surprise, Yuya les dévisagea en écartant une mèche mouillée de son visage.

« Euh… Oui, c'est bien moi. »

Les deux filles se mirent alors à pousser de petits cris, toutes excitées.

« On vous a vus à la télé tout à l'heure, c'était trop bien ! On pourrait avoir un autographe ? »

Eberluée, Yuya les vit alors fouiller dans leurs sacs à la recherche d'un bout de papier et d'un stylo. Il n'y avait aucun autre membre de The Sacred ici, c'était à elle et à elle seule qu'elles parlaient. Se sentait brusquement beaucoup plus légère, elle signa avec plaisir les feuilles qu'elles lui tendaient, tandis que les filles la prenaient en photo avec leurs téléphones portables. Après l'avoir longuement remerciée, elles s'éloignèrent en gloussant. Yuya ne se préoccupait même plus de la pluie qui lui coulait dans le cou, et savourait ce premier moment de gloire.

« Alors ça y est Planche à pain, t'es une star ? »

Faisant volte-face, elle se retrouva nez à nez avec un Kyo goguenard, dissimulé sous une capuche. Elle n'avait aucune envie de lui parler pour le moment, et se détourna de lui pour héler un taxi qui arrivait. Mais alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à grimper dedans, il referma la portière d'un coup sec et se pencha vers elle avec un sourire en coin.

« Je t'avais promis de te féliciter si tu t'en sortais bien… »

Il s'approcha d'elle, mais elle le repoussa fermement.

« Je n'ai pas besoin que tu me félicites, je sais que j'ai été parfaite. Bonne nuit. »

S'engouffrant dans le taxi, elle vit s'éloigner le jeune homme dans le rétroviseur sans arriver à discerner l'expression de son visage. Mais ce n'était pas comme si il allait être blessé ou quoique ce soit, elle avait bien conscience de n'être qu'un jeu pour lui. Elle se laissa aller en soupirant au fond du siège et contempla la ville qui défilait par la fenêtre. Faire partie de ce groupe n'allait pas être de tout repos. Puis le souvenir des deux jeunes filles lui traversa l'esprit, et elle sourit. Ca en valait la peine.

**xXx**

Tigre, Bonten et Akira étaient en train de discuter autour de coupes de champagne lorsqu'ils virent Kyo, trempé, rentrer dans la boite. Tigre leva la main pour attirer son attention :

« Hey Kyo ! Viens, on a plein de… »

Mais le guitariste ne répondit pas, car il venait de repérer quelqu'un un peu plus loin et s'était mis à accélérer le pas. Un homme d'âge moyen était en train de draguer une jeune brune plutôt mignonne, en lui parlant de son boulot dans la musique. Alors qu'il était en train de lui promettre un gros contrat dans sa maison de disques, il se sentit décoller du sol. Il ne voyait plus que deux yeux rouges rivés dans les siens, et une main d'acier qui le tenait par le col de sa chemise.

« Tu me reconnais ? »

« Bien… bien sur, vous êtes Onime No Kyo… »

« Et tu sais qui était la blonde que t'es venu emmerder tout à l'heure ? »

« Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas… Si j'avais su… »

Kyo se pencha alors vers lui, et lui murmura à l'oreille :

« Si je te recroise, je te tue. »

Paniqué, l'homme acquiesça avec vigueur et s'enfuit dès que Kyo l'eut reposé sur le sol. Faisant comme si de rien n'était, le brun s'en alla rejoindre ses amis.

**xXx**

Les rayons du soleil filtraient à travers les volets de la chambre de Yuya, mais la jeune femme peinait à ouvrir les yeux. La soirée l'avait épuisée aussi bien émotionnellement que physiquement, et elle parvenait à peine à se convaincre que tout ça n'avait pas été qu'un rêve. Ce ne fut que lorsque que son portable se mit à sonner qu'elle se décida enfin à sortir de son lit.

« Yuya ? C'est Mahiro ! Vite, allume la télé sur la 3 ! »

Tâtonnant à la recherche de sa télécommande, elle finit par tomber sur la chaine en question. C'était une émission musicale, et des images du concert de la veille tournaient en boucle tandis que deux présentateurs les commentaient avec enthousiasme.

« La chaine nationale a enregistré un pic d'audience record lors du passage de The Sacred. Et cela est sans doute dû à la surprise qu'ils nous réservaient : une nouvelle chanteuse ! »

« Est-ce que cette charmante jeune fille restera avec le groupe définitivement ? Si on en croit le succès d'hier, cela semble une évidence ! »

Le cœur battant, Yuya se voyait sur l'écran chanter aux côtés de Kyo, et se trouva belle. C'était la première fois qu'une telle pensée lui traversait l'esprit. Fébrilement, elle enfila en vitesse des vêtements qui trainaient et sortit pour se précipiter chez Tigre.

Encore endormi, celui-ci eut d'abord un peu de mal à comprendre ce qu'elle venait faire chez lui à cette heure là.

« Tigre, on passe à la télé ! Et ils parlent de moi ! C'est… »

Il l'interrompit en rigolant.

« Oh, oh, ne t'emballes pas. Tu vas te voir à la télé encore des centaines de fois ! Ce n'est que le début. Attends que les choses sérieuses commencent. »

Mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être toute excitée. Brusquement, tout cela devenait réel. Alors que Tigre se décidait à préparer du café, Akira et Bonten émergèrent du fond de l'appartement avec ce qui semblait être une forte gueule de bois.

« 'Tain qui est-ce qui gueule comme ça… » Grogna l'aveugle.

Loin de se laisser démonter, la jeune blonde se tourna vers eux avec un grand sourire.

« Ils passent le concert d'hier à la télé ! »

« Ah ouais ? Sur quelle chaine ? »

Elle alluma l'immense écran plat du salon, mais le programme avait changé. Les images de la veille tournaient toujours, mais les chroniqueuses présentes en plateau ne semblaient pas spécialement intéressées par les talents vocaux de Yuya.

« Il paraitrait qu'il s'agit de la nouvelle conquête de Kyo, et qu'il l'aurait pistonnée pour qu'elle soit engagée au sein de son groupe. »

« Et apparemment elle sortait avec Tigre avant ! »

« Vu son physique, ça a du être facile pour elle de se faire une place au sein du groupe… Si vous voyez ce que je veux dire ! »

Alors que les deux femmes se mettaient à glousser, Akira coupa le son d'un geste brusque. Ils étaient tous silencieux. Les larmes aux yeux, Yuya balbutiait :

« Qu… Quoi ? Mais pourquoi… D'où est-ce que… »

Bonten soupira, l'air excédé.

« C'est toujours pareil, ils racontent n'importe quoi simplement pour amuser le public. Ne t'en fais pas Yuya, personne ne prends ça au sérieux. »

Akira se leva pour attraper une tasse de café.

« Si tu deviens notre chanteuse, c'est quelque chose à laquelle tu devras t'habituer. A côté des compliments, il y aura toujours des rumeurs. On y peut rien. »

Soudain Tigre s'écria :

« Hey c'est Kyo ! Vite, remets le son ! »

Une dizaine de journalistes se tenaient en effet devant le siège de Sanada Record, d'où venait de sortir le guitariste, lunettes noires sur le nez.

« Est-ce que les bruits qui courent sont vrais ? Cette jeune fille est-elle votre petite amie ? »

« J'ai entendu qu'elle aurait eu une liaison avec Akira par le passé… Vous confirmez ? »

« Vous l'avez vraiment pistonnée pour qu'elle rentre dans le groupe ? »

Relevant brusquement ses lunettes de soleil, Kyo s'arrêta et planta son regard écarlate dans la caméra.

« Si vous n'aviez pas de la merde dans les oreilles, vous vous rendriez compte que cette fille est dans le groupe parce qu'elle a la plus belle voix du Japon, et pas parce qu'elle a couché avec la moitié d'entre nous. »

Sur ces mots, il s'engouffra dans une limousine qui l'attendait et disparut au coin de la rue. Alors que les journalistes rendaient l'antenne, Bonten éteignit la télé et se tourna vers Yuya, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

« Alors ? Tu te sens mieux ? »

Les joues écarlates, la jeune femme regardait droit devant elle sans oser croiser leurs regards. Kyo venait de lui faire un compliment… devant tout le monde !

« C'est normal, il réagit dans l'intérêt du groupe. » lança sèchement Akira.

Hilare, Bonten lui tapa dans le dos avec sympathie.

« T'es jaloux parce que Kyo a jamais rien dit de tel à ton propos ? »

« Que… Pas du tout ! La ferme ! »

Alors que le jeune aveugle s'énervait, la porte s'ouvrit sur Yukimura.

« Ah vous êtes presque tous là ? Parfait ! »

Tigre, toujours en caleçon, eut un soupir las.

« Tu pourrais au moins sonner ! »

« Pas le temps ! J'ai une nouvelle géniale ! Ongaku va vous mettre en couverture de son prochain numéro ! »

Ongaku était un magasine musical spécialiste du rock, qui avait un poids considérable dans le milieu. Il soutenait The Sacred depuis leur début, et en les mettant en une ils reconnaissaient en quelque sorte la légitimité de Yuya. Elle avait bien conscience de l'importance de cette nouvelle.

« Vous ferez l'interview d'ici quelques jours, et la séance photo dans la foulée. Ils veulent faire ça vite, pour pouvoir vous mettre dans le numéro qui sort dans deux semaines. J'ai déjà prévenu Kyo. »

Tandis qu'ils s'impatientaient déjà, le manager prit Yuya à l'écart.

« J'ai entendu les différentes réactions autour du concert d'hier, et je sais que certaines peuvent être blessantes. Mais ne garde que les positives, c'est le seul moyen d'avancer ! »

Reconnaissante, elle lui sourit. Se retournant vers les autres, il ajouta :

« Tâchez d'être intéressants, ils comptent vous consacrer une dizaine de pages en tout ! Bon, je dois filer. »

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à repartir, il lança à la jeune blonde :

« Au fait Yuya, commence à prendre l'habitude de ne plus te balader seule et à t'habiller le plus discrètement possible. Tout le monde sait à quoi tu ressembles maintenant. »

**xXx**

L'interview avait lieu dans un palace du centre de Tokyo, et Yuya se sentait comme un enfant dans un magasin de jouets. L'escalier en marbre, les immenses bouquets de fleurs, les épais tapis et les lustres en cristal, tout ça la fascinait. Ils avaient rendez-vous au bar, où le journaliste les attendait déjà à leur arrivée. Un sourire aux lèvres, il se leva pour les accueillir et ils allèrent s'installer dans un coin discret. Très vite, il apparut qu'il s'intéressait bien plus à la jeune fille qu'aux quatre garçons.

« Et comment les avez-vous rencontrés ? »

Yukimura leur avait interdit de raconter la véritable version, prétendant qu'une femme de ménage n'était pas assez glamour, et elle répéta donc sagement ce qu'il lui avait demandé de dire.

« Et bien Sanada Records organisait des auditions, et j'ai décidé de m'y présenter sans trop y croire. Et finalement me voici ! »

Visiblement sous le charme de la jeune fille, le journaliste acquiesçait en souriant à chacun de ses mots, ignorant totalement le reste du groupe. Alors que Tigre, Bonten et Kyo en profitaient pour fumer tranquillement en sirotant un verre, Akira commençait à s'impatienter.

« Et maintenant, quels sont vos projets ? »

« Nous allons… »

« On va commencer l'enregistrement du second album » l'interrompit le jeune homme. « Puis, on repartira probablement en tournée dans le pays. »

Le chroniqueur opina distraitement, avant de se retourner vers la blonde.

« Mais le public ne sait encore rien de vous. Que faisiez-vous avant d'intégrer le groupe ? »

Yuya se raidit, mal à l'aise.

« Je… »

« Elle était serveuse. » répondit Tigre en volant à son secours. « Pour financer ses études. »

« Oui, voilà. »

Tandis que l'interview se poursuivait, Yuya remarquait que toutes les tables voisines se retournaient régulièrement vers eux. Les garçons ne semblaient pas y prêter attention, mais elle n'y était pas encore habituée et se sentait épiée. Un peu gênée, elle se concentra sur Kyo qui était en train de parler avec un professionnalisme inhabituel.

« Les chansons seront toujours écrites et composées par Akira et moi, seule la voix va changer. Cet album sera encore meilleur que le premier, j'en suis sûr. Les fans ne seront pas déçus. »

Mais le temps passait, et ils durent couper court aux questions pour se rendre à la séance photo qui allait illustrer l'article. Le bruit avait couru qu'ils se trouvaient au sein de l'hôtel, et un petit attroupement s'était formé devant. La foule se mit à crier dès qu'ils apparurent, et Yuya se prêta ainsi pour la seconde fois au jeu des autographes et des photos. Ils purent finalement atteindre la voiture, dans laquelle Akari les attendait déjà.

« Allez dépêchez-vous, on va être en retard ! Yuya, j'ai plein de tenues avec moi, on choisira sur place. Ce sont tes premières photos, tu dois faire bonne impression ! »

« Personnellement j'ai beaucoup aimé la robe blanche du concert… » hasarda Tigre, avant de se faire frapper par la blonde.

**xXx**

La séance avait lieu au sommet d'un building, avec la ville en arrière-plan. Epoustouflée par le panorama, Yuya eut à peine le temps de le contempler qu'Akari l'entrainait dans les vestiaires qui avaient été installés à part. Tandis qu'elle se faisait maquiller, elle lui présenta ce qu'elle allait porter.

« Qu'est-ce que tu penses de celle-là ? Elle est de la même couleur que tes yeux, elle rendra très bien en photo. »

Elle était dos nu, et vraiment magnifique. Mais en jetant un coup d'œil à l'étiquette, Yuya manqua de s'étrangler.

« C'est de la haute couture ? Ca doit coûter une fortune ! »

Akari lui jeta un regard mi-amusé, mi-désespéré.

« Tu crois quand même pas qu'on va t'habiller au supermarché du coin ? Ce sont des prêts de toute façon, on ne les garde pas. Ensuite, je pensais à cette jupe… »

Yuya voyait défiler une succession de tenues toutes plus courtes et chères les unes que les autres, et se préparait déjà à devoir frapper Tigre encore une ou deux fois s'il ne gardait pas ses yeux dans sa poche.

Une fois prête, elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil dans le miroir. Ses cheveux étaient tressés, et elle portait une robe couleur framboise en partie transparente. Akari lui assura qu'elle était sublime, et la poussa sur le plateau où les garçons l'attendaient déjà.

Grâce à sa brève, mais malheureuse, expérience dans la photo, Yuya était relativement à l'aise devant l'objectif et obéissait sans problèmes aux demandes du photographe qui l'avait placée au centre, telle une reine entourée de ses princes charmants. Alors que Tigre et Bonten s'amusaient beaucoup, Akira était bien moins enthousiaste. Quant à Kyo, il détestait poser et semblait profondément s'ennuyer. Semblait seulement, car il jetait de fréquents coups d'œil vers la jolie blonde à ses côtés et avait du mal à réprimer un sourire carnassier.

Après une dizaine de clichés, le photographe décida de diviser le groupe. Il avait comme tout le monde vu le concert quelques jours plus tôt, et avait une idée très précise de ce qu'il voulait.

« Ok, Kyo et la petite blonde, vous vous rapprochez s'il vous plait. Les autres, sortez du cadre. »

Le cœur de Yuya se mit à battre un peu plus vite, sans qu'elle ne puisse rien y faire et à son grand énervement. S'efforçant de ne pas croiser le regard de Kyo, elle se mit à ses côtés et se tourna vers l'objectif.

« Non non, regardez-vous, je veux sentir une connection ! »

De plus en plus mal à l'aise, Yuya ne savait pas comment se comporter jusqu'à ce que le guitariste prenne les choses en main. D'un geste il la rapprocha de lui, et de l'autre il la bascula en arrière. Tandis que le photographe mitraillait, la jolie blonde se sentait rougir sous son maquillage. Le jeune homme quant à lui s'en donnait à cœur joie, ravi de la voir si gênée face à lui. Le visage presque collé au sien, il s'amusait de voir ses yeux verts troublés par ses pupilles rouge sang, et de sentir sa respiration s'accélérer. Passant sa main dans ses cheveux, il la pressa un peu plus contre lui et plongea son visage dans son cou. Les mains de Yuya tremblaient, et l'odeur de Kyo si près d'elle la faisait chavirer. Elle pouvait sentir son torse nu contre elle, et avait l'impression que son cerveau ne fonctionnait plus.

« Ok c'est bon, j'ai tout ce qu'il me faut. »

Comme si de rien n'était, Kyo s'écarta alors d'elle et rejoignit le reste du groupe. Le souffle court, Yuya le regarda s'éloigner en s'en voulant d'être tombée dans son piège, et de s'être laissée troubler de la sorte. Prétextant un changement de tenue, elle se dirigea vers les vestiaires le plus rapidement possible pour y reprendre ses esprits.

Debout face au miroir, son cœur battait toujours à toute vitesse et elle se maudissait de perdre ainsi tous ses moyens devant le jeune homme. Soudain la porte derrière elle s'ouvrit, et laissa apparaître le guitariste.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu n'as pas le droit de… »

Mais il était déjà près d'elle, et venait de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes en la tenant par la taille. Sentant que son esprit s'en allait de nouveau, Yuya l'agrippa et répondit à son baiser avec une ardeur dont elle ne s'imaginait pas capable. Il l'enlaçait non pas avec douceur mais avec désir, comme un prédateur ayant attrapé sa proie. Au bout de quelques secondes qui lui parurent une éternité, il s'écarta d'elle et lui murmura à l'oreille :

« Après tout, pourquoi ne pas rendre toutes ces rumeurs vraies… »

* * *

><p><strong>Pour ceux qui se demanderaient, Ongaku veut simplement dire musique en japonais.<strong>


	8. Goodbye blue sky

**Et non, je ne vous avais pas oubliés ! Encore merci pour toutes vos reviews. Certains d'entre vous m'ont fait quelques remarques, je vais y répondre rapidement : ****En ce qui concerne la cécité d'Akira que "j'oublie" : je l'avoue, parfois je n'y pense plus. Mais je me base aussi sur le manga où il agit exactement comme un voyant. Pour le langage un peu formel, c'est parce que je ne veux pas avoir à classer ma fic comme étant "vulgaire", donc je préfère rester courtoise!**

**Enfin, pour tout ceux qui imaginent ce qu'il va se passer plus tard... Je ne dirai rien ! Il faudra lire pour voir...**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p>Cette phrase ramena brusquement Yuya à la réalité. Si elle voulait réussir dans la chanson en étant prise au sérieuse, elle ne devait surtout pas être vue comme "la copine de Kyo", uniquement là parce qu'elle couchait avec le leader. Le repoussant, elle sortit précipitamment de la pièce sans se retourner et rejoignit les autres restés dehors. Essoufflé, le jeune homme la regarda s'éloigner en se mordillant les lèvres, qui avaient encore le goût des siennes. Il n'en avait pas fini avec elle.<p>

**xXx**

Un mois était écoulé, et Yuya se faisait maintenant régulièrement interpeller dans la rue pour un autographe. Les photos d'elle et Kyo étaient parues, et le magazine avait fait son plus gros tirage de l'année grâce à elles. Le groupe passait désormais ses journées au studio à enregistrer, car Akira et Kyo avaient déjà composés une dizaine de chansons. Grâce à son premier cachet, Yuya avait enfin pu aménager son appartement et s'acheter de nouvelles affaires. Elle ne s'était pas sentie aussi bien depuis longtemps.

Ils n'avaient pas refait de concert depuis leur premier, mais Yukimura comptait les faire jouer plusieurs fois avant la sortie de l'album, afin d'attiser l'impatience des fans. Celui-ci était toutefois loin d'être prêt, d'autant plus que l'ambiance au sein du groupe était de plus en plus tendue. Yuya s'entendait parfaitement bien avec Bonten et Tigre, mais Kyo et Akira agissaient bizarrement. Le beau brun ne lui avait pas reparlé seul à seul depuis le baiser, et elle ne parvenait pas à savoir si c'était une tactique pour la déstabiliser, ou simplement qu'il était trop plongé dans sa musique. Quant à Akira, il était d'une humeur massacrante en permanence contre tout le monde, et surtout contre elle. Elle savait qu'il n'avait apprécié qu'à moitié son arrivée car il ne voulait pas d'un nouveau membre, mais il y avait autre chose et elle ne parvenait pas à mettre le doigt dessus.

**xXx**

C'était la vingtième fois qu'Akira effaçait ce qu'il venait de composer, et il soupira en rembobinant la bande. Ne pouvant pas écrire, il s'enregistrait sur un magnéto afin de faire écouter aux autres ses paroles. Mais depuis quelques temps, il n'arrivait plus à se concentrer et devait s'y reprendre à plusieurs fois avant de créer quelque chose de correct. Même s'ils avaient déjà plusieurs chansons pour l'album, il n'était pas encore fini et il savait qu'il devait rapidement proposer de nouvelles paroles. Il avait toujours vécu pour la musique, et faisait de la guitare plusieurs heures par jour afin de se rapprocher du niveau de Kyo, qu'il prenait comme modèle absolu. L'écriture était néanmoins sa propre spécialité, et il ne supportait pas de voir que cela commençait à lui échapper.

Les choses avaient commencées à mal tourner dès qu'elle était arrivée. Il avait senti l'intérêt de Kyo grandir, et le jeune homme se désintéresser de lui. Même Tigre et Bonten semblaient sous son charme. En plus de lui avoir fait perdre sa place de chanteur, cette blonde venue de nulle part l'éclipsait totalement avec sa voix à tomber par terre. Il la détestait. Il détestait ses longs cheveux, son rire, son odeur, sa chaleur. Il la détestait tellement qu'il pensait à elle en permanence, nuit et jour. C'était à cause d'elle qu'il ne parvenait plus à écrire. Son esprit était trop occupé à la haïr pour penser à autre chose. Elle était même dans ses rêves. Son simple prénom l'énervait tellement que ça lui faisait une boule au ventre lorsqu'il se le répétait en boucle. Yuya. Yuya. Sentant de nouveau cette sensation désagréable au creux de sa poitrine revenir, il frappa de toutes ses forces le mur à côté de lui. Il fallait que ça cesse.

**xXx**

Yuya était arrivée un peu en avance au studio, afin d'exercer sa voix avant l'arrivée des autres. Mais en poussant la porte, elle s'aperçut qu'elle n'avait pas été la plus rapide. Akira se tenait là, debout face au mur, et il se détourna lorsqu'il l'entendit approcher.

« Bonjour, tu es là de bonne heure ! »

« Ouais, j'ai dormi ici. »

Le silence retomba, sans qu'il ne fasse rien pour relancer la conversation. Mal à l'aise, Yuya déposa son sac sur un des fauteuils et se dirigea dans la cabine d'enregistrement.

« Je vais juste m'échauffer la voix. Continue à faire… Ce que tu étais en train de faire. »

Tandis qu'elle se dirigeait vers le micro, le jeune homme sentit sa respiration s'accélérer. Oui, c'était la colère qui le rendait comme ça, bien sur. Quoi d'autre ? Alors qu'il tentait de se remettre à écrire, la voix de la jeune blonde lui parvint à travers les enceintes. Elle était si naturelle, si pure, si… énervante.

De son côté, Yuya tentait d'oublier la présence d'Akira et se concentrait sur les paroles de la chanson qu'ils répétaient en ce moment, afin de ne pas faire de fausses notes. Tandis qu'elle attaquait le refrain, la porte de la cabine s'ouvrit avec fracas. Sursautant, elle vit Akira se diriger d'un pas rapide vers elle. Sans efforts, il la saisit par le bras et la plaqua contre le mur.

« A… Akira ? Qu'est-ce… »

« Ecoute, je ne te supporte plus. Tu débarques, tu fredonnes quelques notes, tu mets une robe courte et ça y est, tout le monde est fou de toi. Mais ça marche pas avec moi. »

Complètement perdue, et un peu effrayée car elle n'avait jamais vu le jeune homme si énervé, Yuya ne parvenait pas à se dégager. Il se tenait si près d'elle qu'elle pouvait sentir son souffle contre sa peau.

« Au fond tu n'es qu'une fille comme les autres, attirée par la gloire et la richesse. Tu n'as pas de talent. Tu m'énerves, tu me… Tu me… »

Alors, n'en pouvant plus, il plaqua ses lèvres contre celles de la jeune fille. S'enivrant de son parfum, il se serra contre elle sans se poser plus de questions. De son côté, Yuya paniquait complètement.

« Akira m'embrasse, Akira m'embrasse, Akira me… Oh mon dieu ! »

Mais avant qu'elle puisse le repousser, il s'écarta d'elle de lui-même et se précipita hors de la salle. Le souffle court et les joues rouges, elle se laissa doucement glisser par terre. Akira, le même Akira qui semblait la détester depuis son arrivée, venait de l'embrasser ? D'une main tremblante, elle toucha ses lèvres. Alors que le baiser de Kyo lui avait fait perdre l'esprit, là elle ne sentait rien. Reprenant ses esprits, elle se releva et regagna le studio, mais il avait disparu.

**xXx**

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout ? Il devrait être là depuis une demi-heure ! » s'impatientait Tigre.

Silencieuse, Yuya se tortillait sur son siège en gardant la tête baissée. Akira n'était toujours pas revenu, et elle avait prétendu que le studio était vide à son arrivée. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se repasser la scène de tout à l'heure, sans parvenir à comprendre le geste du jeune homme. Est-ce que c'était une façon pour lui d'être en compétition avec Kyo, ou bien avait-il de réels sentiments ? C'était difficile à dire, déjà car il s'était toujours montré désagréable avec elle, et ensuite car elle ne l'avait jamais vu avec une fille. Alors qu'elle savait parfaitement que les autres recevaient régulièrement de jolies groupies chez eux – même s'ils semblaient s'être calmés depuis qu'elle habitait dans l'immeuble – Akira paraissait dévoué corps et âme à sa musique, et à rien d'autre. Elle avait même lu des rumeurs délirantes comme quoi il aurait volontairement perdu la vue, afin d'entendre ce qui était inaudible pour le reste des mortels.

De son côté, Kyo observait du coin de l'œil sa chanteuse qui lui paraissait différente de d'habitude. Même s'il semblait souvent ailleurs, Kyo était loin d'être bête et avait bien remarqué qu'elle se raidissait à l'évocation du nom du jeune guitariste. Sans un mot, il alla s'asseoir à côté d'elle puis lui murmura à l'oreille :

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à Akira, Planche à pain ? »

« Mais rien ! Laisse-moi tranquille ! » chuchota-t-elle en retour, le visage soudain rouge.

Un mince sourire apparut sur le visage du grand brun.

« Vous avez fait des bêtises ? »

Yuya se leva d'un bond, comme piquée par une bête.

« Désolée je dois y aller, je… dois retrouver Akari, pour un essayage. A plus tard ! »

Alors qu'elle sortait, le sourire sur le visage de Kyo disparu. Il avait lancé ça comme une provocation, mais sa réaction n'était pas du tout celle qu'il attendait. S'isolant dans la pièce à côté, il sortit son portable et composa le numéro d'Akira.

**xXx**

Le groupe avait rendez-vous le lendemain midi dans un restaurant chic du centre-ville, avec Yukimura, Luciole et d'autres membres de Sanada Records pour discuter de l'avancement de l'album. Ils n'avaient toujours aucunes nouvelles d'Akira, mais Yukimura ne semblait pas particulièrement inquiet. Quant à Luciole, il s'en fichait complètement et ne s'intéressait qu'à Kyo.

Alors qu'ils entamaient l'entrée, le jeune homme finit par faire son apparition. Sans un mot, il s'assit et ôta ses lunettes de soleil, découvrant un œil au beurre noir. Alors qu'ils le fixaient tous avec stupeur, Kyo s'alluma une cigarette comme si de rien n'était.

« Tu as intérêt à cacher ça aux paparazzis » finit par dire Yukimura, sans rien ajouter de plus.

Tandis que les conversations reprenaient, une jeune serveuse intimidée s'approcha de leur table, et se pencha vers Kyo.

« Excusez-moi, mais vous ne pouvez pas fumer ici. »

Mais le regard qu'il lui lança la fit immédiatement reculer, et elle s'empressa de s'éloigner. Yuya était toujours fascinée par le pouvoir qu'il exerçait sur les autres, et par le charisme qu'il dégageait. Si une question le dérangeait en interview, il lui suffisait de fixer le journaliste quelques secondes pour que ce dernier s'empresse de changer de sujet en s'excusant, ou perde carrément ses moyens. Tandis qu'elle le dévisageait, elle se rendit compte qu'il ne lâchait pas Akira des yeux. Jetant un coup d'œil vers la blessure du jeune homme, elle fronça les sourcils. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'était passé exactement ?

**xXx**

Kyo et Akira ne s'adressaient plus la parole depuis plusieurs jours, mais ils avaient néanmoins réussi à finir de composer l'album. La voix de Yuya avait donné une nouvelle ampleur au groupe, et ils sentaient déjà que le succès allait être énorme. Afin de les laisser souffler, et surtout d'éloigner quelques temps les deux guitaristes, Yukimura avait décidé de leur laisser une semaine de repos pendant que Luciole finissait de mixer et d'arranger ce qui allait être la version finale.

Yuya célébrait ces vacances bien méritées avec Mahiro et Akari, dans un bar près du studio. Très vite, la discussion dériva sur Kyo et Akira.

« Il ne vous a toujours pas dit comment il s'était fait ce coquard ? » demanda Mahiro.

« Non, il ne parle plus à personne, et il m'ignore complètement. »

Akari haussa un sourcil.

« Il t'a toujours ignoré, non ? Ca n'a jamais été l'amour fou entre vous deux. »

« Oh, oui, enfin ce que je voulais dire… »

La jeune blonde se mit à bafouiller, prise au dépourvue. Akari, qui n'adorait rien de plus que les ragots, comprit immédiatement qu'elle leur dissimulait quelque chose.

« Qu'est-ce que tu nous caches ? Il s'est passé quoi avec Akira ? Ne me dis pas que vous… »

« Mais non ! »

Elle soupira, et se décida à raconter pour la première fois ce qui s'était passé quelques jours auparavant au studio. Lorsqu'elle eut fini son récit, Akari et Mahiro s'échangèrent un regard entendu.

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Oh Yuya, tu es si naïve ! Tu n'as pas fait le lien avec la blessure d'Akira, et son comportement vis-à-vis de Kyo ? »

« Comment ça ? »

Akari leva les yeux au ciel, tandis que Mahiro rigolait.

« Oh rien, rien ! Allez, je vous offre une tournée ! »

**xXx**

Même si elle s'était couchée tard et que c'était son premier jour de repos depuis de longues semaines, Yuya s'était levée de bonne heure et était déjà en train de se préparer. C'était l'anniversaire de Nozomu, et comme chaque année elle allait se rendre sur sa tombe. Ces derniers jours avaient bouleversés sa vie, la mettant sous le feu des projecteurs et lui faisant vivre une vie de luxe, mais elle n'oubliait pas d'où elle venait et qui lui avait donné la passion du chant dans sa jeunesse. Après avoir enfilé une simple robe noire et noué ses cheveux, elle attrapa son sac et sortit de chez elle.

Même si un chauffeur était toujours disponible pour eux, elle décida de marcher dans la fraicheur matinale. Sans qu'elle le remarque, une voiture aux vitres fumées se gara un peu plus loin, et une haute silhouette en sortit. Sentant le tabac, fatigué par une nuit blanche et lunettes noires sur le nez, Kyo la regardait s'éloigner.

Agenouillée devant la tombe fleurie au milieu du cimetière vide, les mains jointes, la jolie blonde s'adressait à son frère comme s'il se tenait près d'elle.

« Je pense que j'ai réussi à me faire ma place au sein du groupe, même si Kyo et Akira me posent toujours autant de problèmes. Akari et Mahiro sont tellement gentilles, ça fait du bien d'avoir enfin des amies... Je leur ai parlé de toi, tu sais. Mahiro aussi a perdu un être cher, alors elle me comprend. Notre album va bientôt sortir, je n'aurai plus un instant pour moi. Mais si tu voyais où j'habite maintenant, les restaurants où je mange, les robes que je porte… J'ai l'impression d'être Cendrillon, et que tout disparaitra au lever du soleil. Mais tu serais fier de moi. J'espère que tu serais fier de moi. »

Elle se tut, mais seul le vent dans les branches lui répondit. Sans un mot, elle se releva, épousseta sa robe et, après avoir jeté un dernier regard à son grand frère, se retourna. Kyo se tenait derrière elle, l'air grave, silencieux. Ses longs cheveux étaient balayés par les bourrasques, mais il ne s'en préoccupait pas. Il portait un simple t-shirt et un jean sans avoir l'air de ressentir le froid, et il n'y avait aucune trace d'ironie dans son regard rouge tandis qu'il fixait la jeune blonde. A peine surprise, Yuya fit quelques pas jusqu'à se retrouver près de lui, et éclata alors en sanglots sans retenue. Sans rien dire, le grand brun serra contre lui son corps tremblant jusqu'à ce qu'elle se calme.

**xXx**

Dans la limousine qui les ramenaient chez eux, la blonde n'avait toujours pas quitté les bras du guitariste, et ni l'un ni l'autre ne bougeait. Serrée contre lui de la sorte, sentant sa chaleur et le battement de son cœur, Yuya ne pouvait qu'admettre qu'elle mourait d'envie qu'il l'embrasse une nouvelle fois. Mais une autre partie d'elle savait pertinemment que c'était une très bonne mauvaise idée, qui risquerait de compromettre sérieusement sa carrière et l'ambiance au sein du groupe. Alors elle restait immobile, incapable du moindre mouvement. De son côté, Kyo regardait distraitement par la fenêtre, sans sembler se rendre compte de la présence de la jeune fille contre lui. Seul son bras passé autour de ses épaules montrait qu'il ne l'avait pas oubliée.

Lorsque la voiture se gara devant l'entrée de l'immeuble, le charme se rompit enfin. Sans oser le regarder, Yuya se dégagea de son étreinte et sortit précipitamment avant de s'engouffrer dans le hall. Arrivée chez elle, elle se laissa tomber sur son canapé face à la baie vitrée. La ville était brumeuse et une fine pluie commençait à tomber. Repensant à son frère, puis au beau guitariste, elle se rendit compte qu'elle s'était remise à pleurer. Elle s'était rarement sentie aussi seule.


	9. Don't carry it all

**Vous n'y croyiez plus, et pourtant si, voilà la suite! Et oui, j'ai aussi une vie, alors je ne peux pas toujours poster rapidement... En espérant qu'elle vous plaise, à bientôt!**

* * *

><p>Leur semaine de repos s'achevait, et la version finale de l'album était enfin prête. Il était composé de quinze titres, tous chantés par Yuya, et allait s'appeler Suzaku. Aucune chanson n'avait filtré, malgré l'insistance des médias et des fans qui désiraient en avoir un aperçu, car Yukimura comptait dévoiler le premier single lors d'une interview télé, avant d'enchainer sur une tournée après la sortie nationale.<p>

Yuya était partie quelques jours au bord de la mer avec Mahiro et Akari, et n'avait eu aucune nouvelle de Kyo, pas même un coup de fil. Elle savait néanmoins qu'il était resté avec Bonten à Tokyo, tandis que Tigre était allé rendre visite à sa famille. Quant à Akira, il avait probablement du passer la semaine à s'entrainer dans son coin. Tandis qu'elle finissait de faire ses valises, elle commença à sentir l'angoisse monter. Une fois de retour, ils allaient devoir affronter un ouragan médiatique pour la promotion, avant de se lancer dans une série de concerts durant plusieurs semaines. Elle avait l'impression de rentrer pour de bon dans la cour des grands, car elle n'avait jamais chanté en direct depuis leur premier passage télé, qui avait de surcroit été très court. Après avoir jeté un dernier regard à son portable désespérément silencieux, elle soupira et sortit rejoindre ses amies dehors.

**xXx**

La chambre sentait un mélange de tabac froid, de sueur et d'alcool fort. Kyo fixait le plafond, parfaitement réveillé. La pièce était plongée dans la pénombre, car il n'ouvrait jamais les stores, mais on pouvait apercevoir à ses côtés une forme sous les draps. Une cigarette aux lèvres, il s'adressa à elle sans la regarder.

« Tu peux partir maintenant. On t'appellera un taxi à la réception. »

Une jolie brune à l'air endormi lui jeta un coup d'œil, sans comprendre.

« Comment ? »

« Tu prends tes affaires, et tu te casses. »

Choquée, elle rassembla en vitesse ses vêtements avant de quitter la pièce en l'insultant de tous les noms. Kyo n'avait pas lâché le plafond du regard.

Depuis une semaine, c'était la même chose tous les soirs. Il allait dans un bar ou une quelconque boite de nuit branchée, repérait la plus jolie fille présente et la ramenait dans son lit. Il ne lui fallait en général que quelques minutes pour parvenir à sa fin, et il avait déjà oublié leur nom lorsqu'elles se déshabillaient devant lui. Elles étaient petites, grandes, blondes, brunes, mais rien n'y faisait. Il n'avait qu'une seule fille en tête. Serrant les poings, il se redressa et se servit un verre de whisky. Aujourd'hui était la fin des vacances, ça signifiait qu'il allait la revoir. Il pouvait encore sentir une brûlure sur son torse nu, là où elle s'était serrée contre lui au cimetière et dans la voiture. Il savait qu'elle ne voulait pas compromettre sa carrière, et même lui comprenait ça. Secouant la tête, il saisit sa guitare. Elle devait sortir de son esprit.

**xXx**

Yuya était de retour dans son appartement, après avoir laissé Mahiro et Akari au bas de l'immeuble. Malgré elle, elle avait espéré que les portes de l'ascenseur allaient s'ouvrir sur Kyo, mais il ne semblait pas être là. Son cœur bondit de nouveau lorsque la sonnette retentit, mais ce n'étaient que Tigre et Bonten. La jeune fille leur sourit, un peu déçue. Tandis qu'elle leur racontait ses vacances, une seule question lui tournait dans la tête. Finalement, l'air détaché, elle demanda :

« Et Kyo, comment il va ? »

« Oh il va très bien, si tu vois ce que je veux dire ! » répondit Tigre d'un air entendu. « Il y a un défilé de filles chez lui tous les soirs, c'est dingue. La plupart sont de vraies mannequins, je me demande comment… »

Mais il s'interrompit après que Bonten lui ait donné un violent coup de coude dans les côtes. Yuya ne disait rien, mais elle avait pâli et ses yeux semblaient embués.

« Oh… Tant mieux pour lui. Oui, tant mieux. Ecoutez, je suis un peu fatiguée, alors si ça ne vous dérange pas… »

Les deux garçons la regardèrent d'un air inquiet, mais ne dirent rien et finirent par s'en aller. Yuya resta assise à fixer la porte, s'efforçant de ne pas pleurer. Elle refusait de verser la moindre larme pour cet homme. Finalement, ayant repris le contrôle d'elle-même, elle entreprit de défaire ses affaires.

**xXx**

C'était la première fois que le groupe était réuni depuis un bout de temps, et l'ambiance était étrange au sein des bureaux de Sanada Records. Tout le monde semblait de bonne humeur, mais une tension était nettement perceptible entre Akira, Kyo et Yuya. Faisant comme si de rien n'était, Yukimura leur exposa le planning des jours à venir.

« Demain soir, vous chanterez le premier single de l'album en direct à la télé, puis ils feront une rapide interview. Rien de bien difficile. Vous connaissez la chanson, vous l'avez répété des centaines de fois, tout ira bien. »

Ils savaient que c'était Yuya qu'il essayait en particulier de rassurer, car la jeune fille n'était pas encore une habituée des lives.

« L'album sort le 15 avril, dans trois jours. Et ensuite, vous partirez en tournée ! »

La jeune blonde sentit son estomac se serrer à la simple idée d'être avec Kyo 24/24h pendant des semaines.

« Elle commencera le 1er mai, et les places sont parties en moins d'une heure. C'est encore mieux que ce qu'on aurait pu espérer ! »

Tandis qu'ils se félicitaient, elle essaya de croiser le regard de Kyo mais ses yeux rouges regardaient obstinément ailleurs. Blessée, elle se détourna. Ce petit ménage n'avait pas échappé à Yukimura, qui n'aimait pas du tout ce qui était en train de se passer. Il avait vu Mahiro, Okuni et Akari, parmi des centaines d'autres, avoir le cœur brisé par cette homme, mais il était hors de question que la même chose arrive à sa chanteuse. Il y avait trop en jeu.

**xXx**

Leur passage était prévu dans moins d'une heure, et Yuya était encore en salle d'essayage. Aucune tenue ne plaisait à Akari, qui les renvoyaient toutes les unes après les autres, prétextant qu'elle devait être encore plus belle que la dernière fois. Alors que la jolie blonde commençait à s'impatienter, la styliste poussa un cri de triomphe.

« Oh mon dieu Yuya, regarde celle-là ! »

Elle brandissait une courte robe en soie, au décolleté plongeant. Mais ce fut sa couleur qui frappa la jeune fille.

« Elle est… rouge. »

Du même rouge que les yeux de Kyo.

« Elle est magnifique, ce sera parfait. Allez, tu fonces au maquillage ! »

Acquiesçant vaguement, Yuya jeta un dernier coup d'œil à la robe flamboyante. Elle avait un drôle de pressentiment.

Une fois prête, elle put enfin aller rejoindre les garçons qui étaient en train d'accorder leurs instruments. Comme toujours, elle était magnifique. Ses cheveux étaient libres sur ses épaules, avec un simple ruban de la même couleur que sa tenue, et ses yeux ressortaient encore plus que d'habitude grâce au maquillage. Kyo ne releva même pas la tête lorsqu'elle entra, mais elle encaissa le coup sans rien dire.

Alors qu'elle discutait avec Tigre, une assistance vint les chercher pour les avertir qu'ils passaient dans cinq minutes et les conduire en coulisses. L'estomac noué, Yuya observait le public qui les attendaient avec impatience. Elle avait trop en tête, entre Kyo, Akira, la tournée à venir… pour se relaxer. Alors, comme la première fois, elle sentit une main étonnamment chaude presser la sienne pendant à peine quelques secondes. Elle se retourna vivement, mais les garçons avaient tous les yeux fixés sur la scène, sans lui prêter attention. Perturbée, elle entendit alors qu'on les appelait. Faisant le vide dans sa tête, elle serra son micro et s'avança, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Ils ne purent pas commencer à jouer tout de suite, tant les cris étaient assourdissants. Lorsqu'enfin leurs fans se calmèrent, les premières notes retentirent et elle se mit à chanter. Tous ses soucis s'effacèrent alors les uns après les autres, jusqu'à ce que seul le plaisir de chanter reste. Emportée par la musique, elle allait d'un bout à l'autre de la scène sans sembler toucher terre. Les garçons jouaient à une vitesse folle, sans aucune fausse note. Yuya se rapprocha d'eux, jusqu'à se retrouver aux côtés de Kyo. Il releva alors les yeux, et son regard associé à la robe de la blonde sembla embraser la salle entière. La connexion qu'ils avaient ressenti lors du premier concert était revenue, avec encore plus de force. Chacun savait à quoi l'autre pensait, tandis que la voix de Yuya s'élevait par-dessus sa guitare. Leur baiser, leur étreinte. Elle avait l'impression que son corps était en feu, et fini par s'éloigner du jeune homme avant d'être submergée par cette sensation.

**xXx**

Le groupe avait pris place sous les applaudissements aux côtés de la présentatrice, qui depuis gloussait et se trémoussait à la moindre phrase de Kyo. Après les avoir interrogés sur la tournée à venir, elle se tourna vers Yuya, un sourire hypocrite aux lèvres.

« Nous avons appris que votre vie avait été difficile, avant votre entrée dans le groupe. Est-il vrai que vous êtes orpheline ? »

Troublée, la jeune fille balbutia.

« Et bien, j'ai… Mon enfance n'a pas… »

Elle détestait parler de son passé, mais le faire en direct à la télé devant des millions de gens était une véritable torture.

« Vous avez vraiment été abandonnée à la naissance ? »

« Je n'aime pas trop en parler… »

Mais l'animatrice ne semblait pas décidée à lâcher le morceau, bien décidée à obtenir un scoop. Bonten et Tigre s'échangèrent un regard, sentant les ennuis arriver.

« Celui qui vous a élevée est mort récemment, c'est bien cela ? »

« Bon, ça suffit maintenant. »

La voix calme mais ferme de Kyo la fit immédiatement taire.

« On vient pour parler de notre musique. Vos conneries n'ont rien à faire là. »

La jeune femme se mit à bégayer, s'excusant de façon confuse, tandis que Yuya se remettait à respirer normalement.

Lorsque l'interview toucha enfin à sa fin et qu'ils se levèrent pour rejoindre les coulisses, elle attrapa Kyo au passage, les joues un peu rouges.

« Merci. »

Il acquiesça sans rien dire, et elle lâcha sa main. Elle ne put s'empêcher de remarquer à quel point celle-ci était chaude.

**xXx**

Enthousiasmés par ce premier single, les fans s'étaient rués sur l'album dès sa sortie et Sanada Record avaient déjà dû réapprovisionner ses stocks. Les rues étaient recouvertes d'affiches du groupe, et les radios passaient en boucle les morceaux de Suzaku. The Sacred était partout. Yuya voyait son compte en banque s'envoler, et peinait à croire que tout cet argent était bien réel. Elle recevait des demandes d'interviews et de séances photos par dizaine, et un journaliste lui avait même proposé d'écrire sa biographie. Des créateurs lui offraient leurs robes afin qu'elle les porte durant ses concerts, et plusieurs agences lui proposaient des contrats publicitaires. Etourdie par toute cette attention, elle sortait peu de chez elle et lors de ses rares déplacements prenait bien soin de garder ses lunettes de soleil dans sa voiture aux vitres fumées. Le groupe était toutefois souvent obligé d'aller à des soirées ou des remises de prix, et elle avait ainsi dû apprendre à sourire le plus naturellement possible sur les tapis rouges, entourée de dizaines de flashs crépitant.

La tournée allait commencer dans quelques jours, et comme elle n'avait rien de prévu ce soir-là Yuya avait décidé de rester tranquillement chez elle, loin des regards curieux et des demandes d'autographes. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à se faire couler un bain, quelqu'un sonna à la porte. Le cœur serré comme à chaque fois, elle s'empressa d'aller ouvrir mais ce n'était qu'Akari.

« Voici tes tenues pour les premiers concerts à Tokyo ! Essaie-les et tu me diras ce que tu en penses. Je dois filer, bye ! »

La tornade rose était déjà repartie aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée, et Yuya alla donc déposer les dizaines de robes sur son lit. De retour dans la salle de bain, elle se glissa dans l'eau chaude avec un soupir de satisfaction. La buée avait envahi la pièce, et elle commençait à somnoler lorsque la sonnette retentit de nouveau. Pestant contre sa styliste, elle s'enroula rapidement dans sa serviette et alla ouvrir la porte.

« Ecoute Akari, je… »

Mais ce n'était pas son amie qui se tenait devant elle. Les mains dans les poches, sa chemise noire à demi ouverte sur son torse, Kyo la regardait avec gravité. Une étincelle apparut dans ses yeux rouges lorsqu'il s'aperçut de la tenue de la jeune fille, mais il ne dit rien. Yuya sentit son cœur s'accélérer, mais s'efforça de ne rien en laisser paraître.

« Qu'est… Qu'es-ce que tu veux ? »

Sans lui répondre, il la dépassa pour entrer dans son appartement. Refermant la porte derrière lui, elle se retourna vivement afin de protester mais son air sérieux l'en dissuada. La voix grave du jeune homme finit par briser le silence.

« Les gens ne sont pas obligés de savoir. »

Elle le fixa de ses grands yeux verts, sans rien dire. Il s'approcha d'elle.

« Ca ne fera pas de tort à ta carrière. Fais-moi confiance. »

Perdue dans les pupilles rouges qui la contemplaient, elle acquiesça. Oui, elle lui faisait confiance depuis le début. Alors il se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa doucement, comme s'il avait peur qu'elle se casse entre ses doigts. Mais très rapidement leur désir prit le dessus, et leur baiser s'intensifia tandis qu'il défaisait sa serviette. La prenant dans ses bras, il se dirigea alors vers la chambre et claqua la porte derrière eux.

**xXx**

La pièce était plongée dans le silence, à peine troublé par le bruit de deux respirations. Le guitariste et la chanteuse étaient endormis, enlacés dans le lit aux draps défaits, indifférents aux premiers rayons du soleil qui commençaient à apparaître. Kyo fut le premier à ouvrir les yeux, en grognant contre la lumière. Alors qu'il se penchait pour attraper son paquet de cigarettes, Yuya bougea dans son sommeil et il s'arrêta net. Se remettant à ses côtés, il soupira. Il y a encore quelques semaines il n'avait jamais partagé une nuit complète avec une fille, et voilà que maintenant il faisait attention à ne pas troubler le sommeil de celle près de lui. Repassant son bras autour d'elle, il ne put néanmoins s'empêcher d'esquisser un léger sourire. Sourire qui disparut immédiatement pour laisser place à son habituel air indéchiffrable lorsqu'elle se réveilla à son tour. Elle le fixa pendant quelques secondes, sans sembler se rappeler de ce qu'il s'était passé, avant de sursauter en rougissant et de remonter précipitamment les draps sur elle.

« T'as plus rien à cacher Planche à pain ! » ricana-t-il.

« La ferme ! »

Mais alors qu'il se moquait d'elle, elle remarqua qu'il la gardait dans ses bras sans s'en aller. Souriant intérieurement, elle se rallongea tandis que le portable de Kyo se mit à sonner.

« Quoi ? »

« … »

« Ouais, j'arrive. »

Après avoir enfilé son jean et sa chemise, il se tourna vers elle.

« On a tous rendez-vous au studio en urgence, mais on ferait mieux de pas arriver en même temps. »

Elle acquiesça, tandis qu'il quittait la pièce. Enfouissant sa tête dans l'oreiller à la recherche de son odeur, elle se rendit compte qu'elle était heureuse. Cette journée commençait bien.

**xXx**

Après avoir enfilé en vitesse une robe et des sandales, Yuya sortit attraper un taxi pour la conduire au studio. Elle se sentait encore sur un petit nuage, tandis que les images de la veille tournaient dans sa tête. Elle savait que Kyo ne parlerait de leur histoire à personne, et même s'ils ne pourraient pas rester cachés pour toujours, la situation actuelle lui convenait.

Se demandant ce que Yukimura leur voulait à une heure aussi matinale, elle poussa les portes du studio et aperçut le manager ainsi que le reste du groupe dans la salle du fond, semblant observer quelque chose. Elle s'exclama avec bonne humeur :

« Bonjour ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

Les cinq hommes relevèrent alors la tête, l'air grave. Sans prononcer un seul mot, ils s'écartèrent afin de lui laisser voir ce qu'ils étaient en train de regarder. Sur la table se trouvaient des dizaines de photos de Yuya dénudée. Ces photos qui lui avaient autrefois permis de payer son loyer étaient maintenant étalées sous leurs yeux, agrandies dans les pages d'un magazine.

Le souffle court, la jeune fille dû se retenir au dossier d'une chaise pour ne pas vaciller. Incapable de détourner son regard, elle se voyait en lingerie, voire totalement nue de dos, en train de lancer des regards provoquants à l'objectif telle une vulgaire actrice érotique. Ces clichés qu'elle n'avait jamais revus et qu'elle avait réussi à oublier étaient maintenant à la vue de tous dans une revue people. Les jambes toujours tremblantes, elle s'obligea à relever le regard pour croiser celui des garçons autour d'elle. Mais aucun ne souriait ou essayait de la réconforter, et Tigre ne la regardait même pas dans les yeux. Elle savait ce que ces photos signifiaient, le scandale qu'elles allaient provoquer, et les conséquences que cela risquait d'avoir pour The Sacred. Les larmes aux yeux, elle se tourna ensuite vers Kyo. Ses pupilles rouges la fixaient sans ciller, mais elle n'arrivait pas à y trouver la moindre trace de soutien. Sans qu'un mot n'ait été prononcé, elle attrapa alors son sac et sortit en courant du studio. Elle ne savait pas où aller, mais une chose était sûre. Elle ne rentrerait pas chez elle.

* * *

><p><strong>TADAM ! Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez, comme toujours !<strong>


	10. Endless song

**Et voilà... Le dernier chapitre ! Il comprend aussi l'épilogue, car comme je pars bientôt trois semaines je voulais que cette histoire soit terminée avant. Merci à vous tous qui avez lu chaque chapitre, commenté encore et encore, j'espère que vous aimerez cette fin ! **

* * *

><p>Tigre ne parvenait pas à détacher son regard des photos, le ventre noué. Partagé entre sa peine pour Yuya, son angoisse quant au futur du groupe, et également une petite envie de se rincer l'œil, il ne savait pas comment réagir. Alors que Kyo s'obstinait dans son silence, Yukimura faisait quant à lui les cent pas en parlant tout seul.<p>

« Le journal ne sort que demain, heureusement que je connais un mec qui bosse à l'imprimerie. Je vais les appeler, leur faire annuler la sortie… Est-ce qu'elles sont vraies d'ailleurs ? Oui, Yuya n'aurait pas réagi comme ça sinon… Mais d'où elles sortent ? Et s'ils refusent, on devra faire un communiqué de presse… Avec la tournée qui commence bientôt… Comment est-ce que les médias… Et puis les fans… »

Tapant alors brusquement du poing sur la table, il s'écria :

« Je croyais qu'elle était femme de ménage, merde ! C'est quoi le passé de cette fille ! »

Mais personne ne savait quoi répondre, et ils se contentèrent d'échanger des regards lourds. Ils pensaient tous la même chose. Cette jeune fille si mignonne, si douce, avec cette voix magnifique, ils ne savaient rien d'elle au final. Si elle avait posé pour des photos de charme, qu'avait-elle fait d'autre ? Excédé, Yukimura sortit son portable et alla commencer une longue série de coups de fil dans la pièce d'à côté.

« On devrait peut-être aller la chercher non ? » finit par demander Bonten. Il s'était beaucoup attaché à Yuya, et était réellement triste pour elle. « Peu importe son passé, elle a le droit à une seconde chance. Avant de discuter de tout ça, on doit la retrouver. »

Tigre acquiesça silencieusement, ainsi qu'Akira qui, faute de pouvoir voir les photos, était le moins choqué d'entre eux. Il murmura tout de même qu'il avait bien dit qu'elle ne leur apporterait que des ennuis. L'ignorant, Bonten se tourna alors vers Kyo. Le guitariste enchainait cigarette sur cigarette, sans que l'on puisse vraiment savoir ce qu'il pensait.

« Kyo, qu'est-ce que tu… »

« LA FERME ! »

Ses yeux rouges brillaient de toute leur force, et il se mit soudain à déchirer les photos posées devant lui. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris, de retirer ses fringues devant le premier mec venu ? Pourquoi elle ne leur avait rien dit ? Yukimura aurait pu faire disparaître toutes les preuves, comme il l'avait fait avec leur propre passé. Quelle idiote !

Mais au fond de lui Kyo savait que ce qui le dérangeait le plus dans cette histoire, c'était l'idée qu'un homme ait contemplé le corps dénudé de Yuya avant lui. Et si le journal sortait bel et bien, ils allaient être des milliers à avoir ce privilège.

Se retournant vivement vers ses trois amis qui le regardaient avec inquiétude, il siffla :

« Le premier que je surprends à mater ces photos, il est mort. »

Sur ces mots, il ouvrit la porte d'un violent coup de pied et s'en alla. Yukimura sortit précipitamment de son bureau, alerté par le bruit.

« Bon on va le laisser se calmer, et avec un peu de chance il retrouvera Yuya. Je dois aller à la rédaction du journal, notre avocat me retrouvera là-bas. Ils acceptent de ne pas diffuser les photos, mais ça va nous coûter cher. »

Se passant la main sur le front, il laissa échapper un soupir avant de se ressaisir.

« Allez les gars, on va s'en sortir. Comme toujours. »

**xXx**

Yuya s'était réfugiée dans son ancien et minuscule studio, car elle craignait de croiser un des garçons en retournant chez elle. Effondrée sur son lit, la tête entre les mains, elle se demandait comment les journalistes avaient pu tomber sur ces clichés. Yukimura l'avait bien prévenue qu'ils s'intéresseraient de très près à elle, mais elle était loin de se douter que son passé allait être fouillé de la sorte. Toutes ces années de galère lui revenaient en mémoire, et elle craignait que la presse remonte encore plus loin. S'ils découvraient qu'elle avait été serveuse dans un bar d'hôtesses, puis escort-girl… Les photos ne seraient rien en comparaison.

S'essuyant les yeux, elle repensa à la nuit précédente qui lui paraissait maintenant être à des années lumière. Le bonheur de se réveiller aux côtés de Kyo, avant qu'il ne la regarde avec froideur comme il l'avait fait tout à l'heure. Il lui paraissait mal placé pour la juger, mais si le scandale entrainait l'annulation de la tournée et la chute des ventes de l'album, elle ne se le pardonnerait jamais. Ses actions avaient maintenant des conséquences sur The Sacred, et elle s'en voulait d'avoir été aussi imprudente.

Son portable se mit soudain à sonner, affichant un message de Yukimura. Les doigts tremblant, craignant ce qu'il allait lui annoncer, elle le parcourut rapidement et sentit alors son cœur se remettre à battre normalement.

« Tout est arrangé, les photos ne paraitront pas. On t'attend au studio. Je t'embrasse. »

Poussant un soupir de soulagement, elle se sentait néanmoins toujours morte de honte à l'idée d'affronter leurs regards. Alors qu'elle se redressait, prête à quitter cet endroit sordide, quelqu'un tambourina à la porte. Elle sut immédiatement de qui il s'agissait, avant même qu'il prononce le moindre mot.

« Je sais que t'es là Planche à pain. »

L'estomac noué, elle alla lui ouvrir. La froideur avait disparu de son regard, mais il restait grave.

« C'était quoi, ces photos ? »

Avalant sa salive, elle balbutia :

« J'avais des problèmes d'argent, je ne pensais pas… Il y avait mon loyer, et les factures… Si j'avais su qu'elles ressortiraient un jour... »

D'un geste, il lui fit signe de se taire. S'avançant dans la pièce, il approcha sa bouche de son oreille et murmura :

« Est-ce qu'ils t'ont touchée ? »

Elle secoua la tête, le cœur battant à tout rompre, alors qu'il passait son bras autour d'elle.

« J'étais ton premier ? »

En temps normal elle lui aurait crié dessus pour oser lui poser une telle question, mais elle se contenta d'acquiescer silencieusement. Il déposa alors un baiser dans ses cheveux, puis se recula avec son air distant habituel.

« Allez, on s'en va. »

**xXx**

Ils avaient quitté l'appartement l'un après l'autre, afin de pas être vus ensemble, et s'étaient engouffrés dans le premier taxi qui passait. Une fois arrivés au studio, il l'embrassa furtivement avant de franchir les portes.

Les garçons se retournèrent immédiatement à leur entrée, mais aucun ne savait quoi dire. Tandis que Kyo allait s'asseoir dans un coin en attrapant un cendrier au passage, Tigre finit par enlacer maladroitement la jolie blonde.

« Je suis désolé, on aurait pas du réagir comme ça. C'est juste que c'était… inattendu. »

Soulagée, elle lui rendit son étreinte. Bonten s'approcha également pour lui présenter des excuses, et lui assurer que son passé n'était pas un problème pour eux. Seul Akira ne bougeait pas, car son esprit était concentré sur autre chose. A l'arrivée de Kyo et Yuya, il avait immédiatement senti que quelque chose était différent. L'aura hostile et agressive de Kyo semblait s'être calmée, tandis que Yuya dégageait une présence plus féminine. Il savait bien qu'il n'avait aucune chance avec la jeune fille, mais il ne put s'empêcher de sentir son cœur se serrer, et cela l'énerva encore plus.

« On vient d'échapper à un scandale, et vous voulez en créer un nouveau ? »

Ils se tournèrent tous vers lui, surpris.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, Akira ? » finit par demander Yukimura.

« On passe notre temps à démentir les rumeurs comme quoi notre chanteuse se tape le guitariste principal, et vous… »

« LA FERME ! » rugit Kyo, les yeux lançant des éclairs. Il se précipita vers le jeune garçon, avant de l'empoigner et de le plaquer contre le mur.

« Si t'as un problème tu m'en parles directement, et on règle ça comme des hommes. Je t'interdis de parler comme ça devant tout le monde. COMPRIS ? »

Furieux, mais incapable de s'opposer à son mentor, Akira se dégagea d'un coup d'épaule et sortit en trombe. Tandis que Bonten et Tigre observaient Kyo et Yuya avec stupeur, Yukimura s'effondra dans un fauteuil.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe aujourd'hui ! Vous voulez me foutre en l'air la tournée ou quoi ! Akira a intérêt à être calmé avant la première, je vous préviens. Quant à vous deux… » dit-il en se tournant vers la jeune blonde et le brun aux yeux rouges, « je ne veux rien savoir. Fin de la discussion, rentrez chez vous. »

**xXx**

De retour chez eux, Yuya s'était rendue chez Akira. Elle savait qu'ils devaient avoir une discussion pour que la tension s'en aille enfin, mais elle avait du mal à franchir le pas. Après dix minutes passées devant sa porte, elle finit par taper doucement, en priant presque pour qu'il soit absent. Malheureusement pour elle, le jeune aveugle apparut après quelques secondes et se planta devant elle sans un mot.

« Akira, je sais que tu as compris ce qu'il se passait entre Kyo et moi. Et je suis désolée si cette situation te blesse. »

« Pourquoi ça me blesserait ? »

« Et bien… J'avais cru, depuis l'autre jour… Enfin… »

Soupirant, il l'interrompit d'un ton agacé.

« Ecoute, je m'en fous de ce que tu fais et avec qui. Mais si la musique de The Sacred est entachée par vos histoires, je ne te le pardonnerai pas. Et si votre histoire se finit mal, ça risque de signer la mort du groupe. »

Yuya dévisageait le jeune garçon, et savait qu'il ne lui disait pas tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Elle posa alors doucement sa main sur son bras.

« Ca n'arrivera pas, crois-moi. Et je ne vais pas te voler Kyo. »

Amusée, elle constata qu'il rougissait.

« Que… Je m'en fous de Kyo ! Je ne suis plus un gamin ! Bon je dois aller répéter, et tu ferais bien d'en faire autant ! »

Un sourire aux lèvres, elle lui souhaita une bonne soirée et s'en alla. Elle espérait sincèrement que le sujet était clos, car sillonner les routes durant un mois avec un Akira énervé était au dessus de ses forces. Arrivée chez elle, elle aperçut Kyo appuyé à sa porte.

« T'étais où Planche à pain ? »

« Je suis allée discuter avec Akira. Il fallait que le malaise cesse. »

Il se redressa, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

« Oh, t'étais chez un autre garçon… »

D'un geste il se rapprocha d'elle, et commença à lui embrasser la nuque.

« Est-ce que je devrais être jaloux ? »

« Arrête, espèce d'abruti ! Tu sais bien que non ! »

Constatant avec plaisir qu'il arrivait toujours à la mettre dans tous ses états, il lui susurra à l'oreille :

« Alors t'attends quoi pour ouvrir cette porte ? »

Après avoir réussi à trouver ses clés tout en esquivant les mains baladeuses de Kyo, elle le précéda dans l'appartement. A peine la porte était-elle refermée qu'elle se sentit soulever de terre par Kyo, qui la déposa sur le canapé. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à protester qu'ils feraient mieux de s'exercer afin d'être prêts pour la série de concerts qui les attendaient, il ôta son t-shirt. A la vue de ce grand brun musclé à demi-nu devant elle, elle décida que les répétitions pouvaient bien attendre.

**xXx**

A quelques étages de là, Bonten et Tigre étaient attablés autour de deux bouteilles de bière. Le batteur avait bien vu que son ami était préoccupé depuis la scène au studio, et tentait tant bien que mal de le distraire.

« Hey Tigre, ça te dit qu'on sorte au Mibu ce soir ? On prend une table VIP, des bouteilles de champagne, et on laisse les groupies faire le reste ! T'en dis quoi ? »

Mais Tigre ne releva même pas les yeux de son verre. Il n'avait jamais caché que Yuya lui plaisait, et ils prenaient tous ça comme un jeu, mais le soudain rapprochement entre elle et Kyo lui faisait mal au cœur.

« J'espère simplement qu'il ne va pas lui briser le cœur. Elle joue les filles fortes, mais c'est évident qu'elle est fragile. »

Bonten acquiesça, sachant pertinemment de qui il parlait.

« Depuis le temps que je connais Kyo, je ne l'ai jamais vu avoir une relation qui dure plus d'une nuit. Alors je pense qu'il se passe vraiment quelque chose entre eux. »

Tigre soupira, avant de finir sa bouteille d'une traite.

« Bon alors, on sort ? »

**xXx**

Allongée aux côtés de Kyo sur le canapé, face à la somptueuse vue de Tokyo, Yuya avait posé sa tête sur son torse et se mordillait les lèvres. Le guitariste, qui fumait tranquillement en admirant la ville, finit par lui donner une petite tape sur la tête.

« Arrête d'angoisser Planche à pain, tout va bien. »

« Je ne suis pas angoissée du tout ! »

« Tu te mords les lèvres depuis dix minutes. Tu fais toujours ça quand t'es stressée. »

Une fois passé le choc de réaliser qu'il la connaissait aussi bien, elle releva la tête vers lui.

« On voulait garder ça secret, mais le reste du groupe et Yukimura sont déjà au courant. Ca commence plutôt mal. »

Recrachant sa fumée, il haussa les épaules.

« Ils ne diront jamais rien à personne, y a aucun souci de ce côté-là. »

« Oui mais… Si quelqu'un nous voyait, ou si on se faisait prendre en photo… Que diraient les fans, et la maison de production, et… »

Il s'assit et la rapprocha de lui, afin de l'enlacer. C'était clair que toute cette histoire l'angoissait profondément.

« On est tous les deux majeurs, ce qu'on fait n'a rien d'illégal. Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'ils fassent ? Et si ça leur pose un problème, on les emmerde. »

Mi-amusée, mi-exaspérée par son habituel détachement, Yuya se contenta de se blottir contre lui sans répondre. Elle avait cet étrange sentiment que tant qu'elle resterait près de lui, rien ne pourrait lui arriver.

**xXx**

Les derniers jours étaient passés à toute vitesse, dans une ambiance de folie. La tournée devait durer un mois, et ils avaient du répéter d'arrache pied pour rattraper leur retard. Yuya passait ses journées pendue au téléphone avec Mahiro, qui lui transmettait leur itinéraire, son emploi du temps, les billets d'avion… Tandis qu'Akari lui faisait livrer des valises entières remplies des différents vêtements qu'elle mettrait chaque soir. La styliste avait été très claire :

« Certains fans assisteront à plusieurs concerts, voire à tous. Des photos seront prises, il y aura des journalistes, la télé. Alors tu ne peux pas être habillée deux fois pareil ! »

Ce qui faisait que des dizaines de robes s'accumulaient dans son appartement, où elle ne mettait de toute façon quasiment plus les pieds car elle passait ses journées et parfois ses nuits au studio. Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'une tournée puisse demander autant de travail, et profitait de chaque minute de temps libre pour faire une sieste. Sauf que Kyo ne semblait quant à lui jamais fatigué, et était toujours prêt à l'entrainer dans une pièce déserte pour un peu de distraction.

Lorsque le jour du premier concert arriva, Yuya se réveilla une boule au ventre. Ils commençaient à Tokyo, avant de partir sillonner les plus grandes villes du pays pour des shows tous complets. The Sacred arriva en milieu d'après-midi dans la salle, afin de faire les habituels tests de son. C'était la première fois que Yuya se produisait sur une scène aussi grande, pour un concert aussi long. Les garçons avaient déjà eu l'occasion de remplir un stade et étaient donc à l'aise, mais ils partageaient son malaise et tâchaient de la détendre.

« Dès que la musique commence tu oublies tout, tu ne penseras même plus aux milliers de gens en face de toi ! » lui promit Bonten.

Elle acquiesça nerveusement, peu convaincue.

Mais lorsque les lumières s'éteignirent ce soir-là, elle retrouva l'excitation habituelle et dut admettre qu'il avait raison. Elle se sentait chez elle.

**EPILOGUE**

La tournée de The Sacred avait été un succès national, faisant salle comble partout où ils passaient et soulevant des torrents d'applaudissements et de cris à chacune de leur apparition. Yuya avait très rapidement trouvé ses marques, et avait pris autant de plaisir que les garçons à jouer avec le public et à s'approprier les différentes scènes. Leurs fans connaissaient déjà toutes les paroles du nouvel album, et avaient accepté Yuya comme un membre à part entière du groupe.

Elle avait découvert la vie en tournée, où chaque soir se déroulait dans un bar ou une boite différent de la veille. Les rencontres, les demandes d'autographes incessantes, les interviews quelques minutes avant d'entrer sur scène, les siestes dans le car… Tous les conflits semblaient avoir été laissés à Tokyo, et même Akira paraissait détendu. Mahiro les accompagnaient dans tous leurs déplacements, et Tigre avait lui aussi l'air beaucoup plus heureux depuis qu'elle était dans les parages. Quant à Kyo, même si elle le surprenait souvent entourée de minettes en soirée, il ne s'était pas passé une nuit sans qu'il ne dorme à ses côtés.

Les semaines étaient passées à une vitesse folle, et le soir de la dernière était déjà arrivé. Devant une salle de 2000 personnes, The Sacred saluait après plus de deux heures de concert, fatigués mais heureux. Les larmes aux yeux, Yuya resplendissait dans une petite robe blanche toute simple et s'inclinait face à la foule. Alors qu'elle se disait que ce moment ne pourrait pas être plus parfait, elle vit Kyo poser sa guitare et se diriger vers elle. D'un geste, il l'attrapa par la taille et la fit légèrement basculer avant de l'embrasser aux yeux de tous. Au milieu des cris d'hystérie assourdissants du public, elle fut la seule à entendre les trois mots qu'il lui murmura à l'oreille.

* * *

><p><strong>Et oui... J'aime les histoire d'amour qui finissent bien ! A bientôt !<strong>

**P.S = chaque titre de chapitre était un titre de chanson... Si quelqu'un l'avait remarqué, bravo à lui/elle !**


End file.
